Upside Down and Inside Out
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Spending time on Uranus doesn't seem very appealing to the young sea king when her parents tell her she'll be spending one years time playing warrior with the young sky king.
1. Chapter 01: Royal Families

_Welcome to the new Upside Down, Inside out. It's being completely redone. I really didn't like it, and made the purely selfish decision to redo it. Hopefully those of you who've read it already like it even more and those of you who never got to read it the first time...well, Lucky you._

Posted: 05/14/08

_New Chapter One: Royal Families_

Peaceful times between two loyal planets were wavering as distrust ran rapid throughout the ranks of the Neptunian kingdom. The royal Neptunian family was now at war over their foreign policy plan pertaining to their Uranian sisters.

The Uranian royals kept a close watch on their troubled neighboring planet. They weren't keen on having unstable allies. Well grounded planets made for predicable movements. It was not until, in a moment of weakness, they let their guard down that terror struck.

Their targets were small, but important. They were harmless, yet powerful. The new generation, two small children barely past their forth birthday, were in trouble.

The Neptunian forces set out on a devastating venture for battle. The Neptunian king sent his troops on the path of war. Their neighboring planet Uranus were their victims. It was swift and blood-stained as the well formulated plan moved into effect. Supposedly killing the queen. The Neptunian warriors kidnapped their tiny princess from the clutches of her dead mother. It was a mistake they were sure to regret.

The Uranians, a race bred for battle, retaliated. Killing any traitorous militant solider they could find. Coldly murdering anyone who dared stand in their way.

The Neptunian king, in a desperate attempt to salvage what was left of his ravaged kingdom, wisely submerged it underwater.

But their hell-bent counterparts were vengeful and relentless in their assault. Their princess was in danger and nothing would keep them from getting her back…

"Ruka!" The small aqua haired girl squealed in delight, as she hugged the older girl. She loved the small blonde child before her more than the sea.

"Hi Michi," The small blonde smiled, returning the hug. The two small children so blissfully unaware of the dangers that hung just outside the young princess's chamber doors.

"Come on," Michiru said. "The men are outside."

Haruka nodded, and followed the small girl into what they thought was a suitable hiding place.

Michiru covered her eyes and hid next to Haruka as the sounds of screams and swords echoed through the castle walls.

Haruka held the small girl, listening out for anything of the "men".

She yawned and was lulled to sleep by the steady breathing of the girl next to her.

--

Now, twelve years later, The new kings had come to an agreement that both parties could live with.

Unfortunately, there were two separate and less important parties who couldn't come to an agreement.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" Haruka asked rhetorically. She already knew the answer, they'd gone over this many times before, but the blonde always felt the need to ask.

"Stop acting as if you're six years old. Quit complaining and hold still," Naru said, tying the back of the lanky girls dress.

"I'm telling father," Haruka huffed. It's not like telling him would matter, he always sided with Naru on "womanly things". "This has got to stop."

"Oh yeah?" Naru said with a smirk. She loved torturing the young girl. She'd made it one of her life's missions to harass the tall youth whenever she was given the opportunity.

"Yeah!" Haruka added, as if it would help her cause.

"It won't," Naru deadpanned.

"Don't crush my hopes," Haruka whined.

Naru made sure to always stand the young king in front of a mirror while she was dressed. It added to the effect.

"I hate dresses," Haruka said gruffly to her reflection. There was not anything she hated more than frilly pieces of uncomfortable cloth women stuffed themselves into.

"I can't help you," Naru said making fun of her. "Why do you think I don't wear dresses? They're just a little to breezy for me."

"I feel naked without my pants," Haruka remarked sadly. It was the truth. There was something about the wind flowing freely around her nether regions that bothered her.

"Well get use to it," Naru responded. There was no way she was going to let something so simple yet aggravating get vetoed by the girls father.

"How about not," The blond retorted. "No way I'm getting use to this crap."

"You're just like your mother," Naru groaned.

"I ain't got no mother," Haruka said mockingly. The young sky king knew how much slang bothered her "guardian". She also knew that it slightly bothered her when she referred to not having a living mother.

"Ain't is not a word so don't use it," Naru scolded. "If you did not have a mother you would not be here,"

"The wind is everywhere," Haruka retorted for what might have been the millionth time. She used that saying just to get up Naru's craw and it always seemed to work.

"There you go again with the wind," Naru chastised. "If I don't get you downstairs before the Royal family of Neptune I'm dead."

"Not my problem," Haruka said. She might just have it in mind to be a few hours late. Having dinner with some snobby, dishonest royal family from an disloyal, untrustworthy planet wasn't exactly her cup of tea. She would rather swim and that was number two among the things she hated, right under dresses.

"If you're not there by the time I get there, still in the dress might I add," Naru said cuffing her over top of her head. "I'll tan your hind."

"You would not!" Haruka said Invidiously. "I would kick your ass."

So that wasn't one hundred percent truthful Haruka knew. Her guardian was good at getting her to lose her temper and ultimately getting her to make irrational decisions during battle but if that wasn't the case, she would knock Naru flat on her ass every time.

"I have done it before and I'll do it again, now get," Naru said triumphantly.

Grumbling under her breath, the young royal cut her losses and angrily slammed the door on her way out.

The young king stopped and stared out over her kingdom on the way to the dining hall. There was something calming about knowing the everything was peaceful. She wasn't sure what this newfound alliance with the traitors who were trespassing in her castle would bring. Something positive she hoped.

There was something about the thought of meeting this family that was unsettling for her. She vaguely knew what it was. Memories of the young Neptunian princess and herself flashed through her mind.

She remembered the young princess' small girlish voice that only seemed to have been able too achieve two octaves... High and low. Childish laughter that the wind seemed to love allowing to linger in the air long after they'd escaped the aqua haired sea king's lips.

Short arms that held her so lovingly, like she was the only thing in the world that mattered.

Yes, She remembered the young princess very well. She had known her better than anyone could have ever hoped, but this new "person" she'd never met. This "older Michiru" was someone who needed to be inspected and evaluated closely. She could not trust this Neptunian princess. People changed, Haruka knew this first hand.

She slowly came back to her senses and took one final glimpse at her kingdom before making her way toward the dining hall where her family, and the things that were responsible for the atrocity she was wearing, were waiting.

Why life had to be so complex she did not know. She knew Naru only did it for laughs and yet her father just allowed it to go on. Her father had let her wear tuxes before. Yes, she was still fuming about the dress.

She just couldn't wrap her head around what was so different about it this time. The servants greeted her with wide grins and she huffed.

"You all are supposed to be on my side," She told them.

They shook their heads and laughed.

"Sometimes we can't tell who's the prince and who's the princess," One said.

"This definitely clears it up for us." The other responded opening the doors to the dining hall.

Haruka growled, wishing she had pockets she could shove her hands in out of annoyance.

Naru stood waiting for her.

"You're late," Naru whispered.

"Shut up and be happy I'm still in the dress." Haruka snapped quietly.

Without stopping to acknowledge the people at the table, or to acknowledge her father, she took her seat next to her brother.

It was during dinner that night, that Haruka found out that these people, whom she'd yet to "meet", would be staying for a week before leaving their daughter to train alongside her.

"Why does she have to train with me?" Haruka quietly grumbled to her twin brother AlexanderAlexander, as she pushed peas around her plate. She could feel eyes on her but refused to look up and meet them. She knew who it was from. Naru hated it when she played with her food, but Haruka always made a point to tell Naru it was her own plate and none of her business.

"Just be happy they're not making you stop training with us because of her," Alexander said, trying to calm her down. By "us" he of course meant other Uranian warriors, who'd been training since the day they'd been shoved from the womb. "Just think of all the fun you could have making her life miserable and enjoying it at the same time."

"How come I get the feeling I'm not going to like it here once my folks leave?" Michiru glanced ruefully at the older girl across from her.

"She looks like pure mischief," Michiru blushed when Haruka met her frown with on of her own. One that seemed to promise trouble for her in the future. Michiru silently wondered about how stable her health would be while she was here. Haruka seemed to be wishing her dead from across the table.

"Michiru?" The Neptunian princess looked up at her mother. "Why don't you try and make conversation with her? I bet she's not all that different form they way you are,"

"I bet she is," She looked back over at Haruka and shook her head. There was no way they could have anything other than being Senshi and princess' in common.

"I highly doubt it," Michiru's mother smiled down at her daughter. "It won't hurt to try."

"I don't want to," Michiru was determined not to speak to Haruka until it was necessary, even if it meant being rude to her mother.

"You're sure?"

"Positive," Michiru confirmed.

"Haruka, Alex I'm sure you don't remember Michiru," Haruka's father implied, with the friendliest of tones.

Haruka pushed back the surging memories from her childhood. The sounds of the young screaming version of Michiru as the small child reached her arms out in a desperate attempt to get her best friend back.

Alexander, the only one to truthfully answer the question shook his head while and Michiru and Haruka decided to actively ignore the question. Which didn't go unnoticed by the people seated with them at the table.

"You three where still so very young," Jonathan smiled at the children.

"Jonathan, I'm sure the three will reacquaint themselves during Michiru's stay for the next year..." Neptunian King Michael replied. "Kami knows they will have more then enough time."

Michiru shot her father a glare that could peel paint off the wall. Haruka noticed and held in a chuckle. At least she wasn't the only person at the table who wished they weren't here.

Actually, Michiru didn't just wish she wasn't here, She wished she wasn't even alive at this point. Which she highly doubted she would be in the coming weeks. If the training didn't kill her, the demon sitting across from her surely would.

"You have got to be kidding me," Haruka said incredulously. "Year?"

Naru nudged Haruka "Be nice or I'll follow out with that promise."

"Whatever," Haruka casually stated loud enough for the whole table to hear. Blushing she looked down, her feet suddenly were becoming very interesting.

"Is there something you would like to say?" Her father raised his eyes brows at his only daughter. Sure he loved her but she could be stubborn at times.

"No father, nothing at all." Haruka lied smoothly.

Michiru heard her comment, and it was good to know they were both on the same page. Haruka didn't want her here, She didn't want to be here. Simple as that.

"Are you positive?" Alexander asked, earning a punch in the arm form Haruka and a pinch on the leg from Naru.

"Ouch," Alexander hissed, there were down sides to sitting between the two.

"They never cease to amaze me," Naru told the Royal Neptunian family. "Although more work on their behavior is in effect they're wonderful children, at times." The last two words said low only for the twins to hear.

Haruka scoffed. She'd be so happy when they day was over. Fortunately for her, the dinner passed by in a blur, as did the rest of the week the family was there. The twins and Michiru didn't interact too much as they were training from dusk to dawn while Michiru got a tour of the outer city.

It was probably the most boring thing she'd done in her life. She had to admit, Uranus was a beautiful planet. It was warm and inviting, and the people seemed charming and the buildings were beautiful. Eventually, however, the awe of its beauty wore off and left her bored.

She wasn't surprised when she found herself wandering around the training yards watching the young pages practice. She noted Haruka was there instructing the younger children.

Haruka felt Michiru watching her. She'd seen the aqua haired girl when she first approached, but refused to pay her any mind.

After a while, Michiru decided her time would be better used to see her parents while they were getting ready to leave. Tomorrow, she'd be without them for only the gods, no pun intended, knew how long.

When the next morning rolled around, Michiru was having a difficult time saying goodbye to her parents. The young girl had never been so far away from them before and they seemed perfectly okay with leaving her here. It sure did not pay to have such a sheltered life.

"It's alright honey. You'll see us soon," Michiru's mother could be heard lying to the young girl who was feigning crying into her shirt. "It's alright, you'll be with us sooner than you know."

"Lies," Michiru garbled trying to lay the icing on thick.

"You might not even want to come back when it comes time to bring you home,"

"Fat chance of that happening." Michiru mumbled into her mothers blouse.

"Alright, enough of that. Look on the bright side, you'll make new friends," Michiru's mother smoothed out her hair. She was on to her daughters tricks. The Queen had to give it to her daughter, she girl really knew how to lay it on.

"They're going to terrorize me!" Michiru exclaimed sincerely.

She actually meant this, she'd seen the way they'd been looking at her at dinner the night before.

"You're going to be fine," Michiru looked over at her father with eyes that said, "This woman's crazy. Take me back home with you!"

"Now Michiru, it is time you became an adult. Your mother and I won't always be there to make decisions for you." Michiru's father gave her a stern look "Now you have two choices. One, stay here without further questioning or two, we can do this the hard way."

"It does not matter which one I choose, I'm still stuck here." She muttered. She refused to beg any further. "I can't believe I'm related to you people!'

"Alright, have fun sweetheart," They said ignoring their usually well behaved teen, and disappeared for what Michiru figured was forever.

"Welcome abroad," Haruka mumbled as she walked to Michiru side.

She kind of felt bad for the aqua haired girl. Of course she wouldn't have acted like that had her father left her on Neptune. Haruka was to proud for that, but it was a bit rude of Michiru to make it known to Haruka that she really didn't want to stay here. You'd think someone with Michiru's upbringing would at least feign graciousness for being allowed to live in the palace, eat their food, sleep in their beds, be waited on hand and foot.

The blonde scoffed, Michiru had it damned good in her opinion.

Michiru, on the other hand, felt exactly the opposite. She did not feel as if she had it good. This could possibly be one of the worst things to have happened to her. Worst case scenario, Haruka killed her, best case she got to go home early. She knew she was acting selfish, but what people in their right mind would leave their only heir on a planet they'd been on the outs with for more than a decade? What if they planned to get the ultimate payback?

Michiru gulped and turned toward Haruka who stared at her pensively.

--

A.N I'm debating whether or not I should upload the old story in one mega chapter at the end. Should I?


	2. Chapter 02: Heavenly Introduction

_New Chapter Two: Heavenly Introduction._

Michiru and Haruka stood staring at each other. It finally gave them time to give the other a once over. Michiru had to admit that staring at this blonde-haired woman was a lot more fun than the memories of her younger self. The lanky girl was attractive. Short, wind tousled hair, strong set jaw line, dark, captivating cerulean eyes, solid physique. Michiru doubted her personality was as beautiful as she was.

Haruka held in the need to scoff as Michiru openly checked her out. She did not mind the evaluation as she had done it to Michiru days ago. Being under Michiru's gaze was a tad bit unsettling. The petite female's jade eyes drew her in, seemingly taking in as much information about her as possible. Haruka took note of things she might have been able to use against the other girl, like her small hands and long, wavy, aquamarine colored hair that was bound to get in her way during training. She silently wondered if she would be able to talk her into cutting it.

Haruka shook her head; convinced Michiru would not look good with short hair.

The sudden movement from Haruka tugged Michiru back to reality. Slowly, she brought her eyes back up to meet Haruka's.

"It would be in both our interests to get on with today's lesson," The blonde said.

Michiru's eyebrow quirked in question.

"Flying," Haruka answered. She looked around. There were only so many places Michiru could go before she was stuck. Obtaining the ability to fly would broaden her selections and get her away from Haruka during free time.

"You are going to teach me to fly?" Michiru asked skeptically. This was actually the first thing she had said to Haruka since she had been on Uranus. The two had actively avoided each other like the plague, convinced that they wanted nothing to do with each other.

"Something like that," Haruka shrugged. She was just as happy about the arrangement as Michiru was. Spending her day teaching a high maintenance princess how to fly was not exactly how she wanted to waste time.

Michiru nodded. She was not precisely sure how she should take "Something like that" but it was better than her remaining silent and choosing to ignore the question all together.

Haruka waited patiently as Michiru looked at her suspiciously.

"I don't know why you have that feeling," Haruka said, knowing what Michiru was thinking. It was written on her face as plain as day.

Michiru found the halo on top of Haruka's head to be a bit satirical. The sky king looked like trouble.

"I somehow think you don't deserve that." Michiru glared up at the halo.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Haruka grumbled. She had her work cut out for her.

"How long will this take?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Hopefully not very long." Haruka whistled a small tune, summoning a large beast to her. Black wings tucked back firmly as it landed next to it's mistress, it's powerful body standing proud as the horse like creature looked down at her.

"A Pegasus?" Michiru asked rhetorically.

"Just until you get the hang of it," Haruka said. "You'll have to be gentle with her. She's a temperamental gal."

To Darkmoon she turned "You'll be a good girl for me, won't you?"

"How am I supposed to ride her?" Michiru wondered aloud.

"I'll get you a saddle," Haruka said. "Riding bareback is difficult for first timers."

"Why can't I ride her?" Michiru asked. It would eliminate the whole teaching to fly experience they were both dreading.

"She isn't allowed everywhere," answered Haruka starting to become annoyed. "Flying's pretty easy once you can get off the ground. It's all about energy absorption."

"Alright," Michiru eyed Haruka still not trusting her.

Haruka walked toward the end of the cloud they were standing on and motioned for Michiru to follow her.

"One thing you don't have to worry about is a long drop and a sudden stop," Haruka explained. "You won't hit anything."

"So I'll just keep falling?" Michiru asked.

"No," The blonde shook her head. "There are darker clouds down there that'll hold you until someone comes down to get you."

They turned back to Darkmoon, who looked like she wanted to push Michiru over the edge for fun.

"She might learn to like you," Haruka said placing herself between her naughty winged horse and unwary charge. "She believes fighting, sleep, and food are more important than anything else."

Michiru nodded in understanding. She watched as Haruka formed a small ball of concentrated energy into her hand.

"Can you do this?" Haruka asked.

Michiru answered by doing the same. They both immediately noticed the difference in colors, or lack thereof. Michiru's energy was clear and the inside moved like waves as it crashed against the invisible confines that refused to allow even a spark to escape. Haruka's on the other hand was bright and golden in color, shining brightly like the sun. There was not an unseen force, like Michiru's, that held hers restrained but revolving wind streams held hers captive.

Haruka and Michiru grinned at each other but quickly stopped once they came back to reality. Memories from long ago resurfacing…

"Look at what I can do, Ruka!" Michiru grinned childishly as she held out her hand to show her best friend what she learned from her mother.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Haruka smiled at Michiru. "Can I touch it?"

The pair watched the orb of energy dance in Michiru's small hand.

"I don't know," Michiru said. "What if something happens to you?"

Haruka shrugged. She was willing to take the chance. Against Michiru's better judgment, she allowed Haruka to poke it with her finger.

"Ouch!" Haruka shrieked jokingly. Michiru did not find it amusing and dispersed the ball of energy.

"That's not funny," the aqua haired child said seriously.

"Awe Michi," Haruka said hugging her friend. "I was only messing."

"I'm not your best friend anymore," Michiru continued pouted.

Haruka laughed. Michiru always claimed she was not her best friend when she was upset with her. It only worked because they both knew it was a lie.

The young blonde leaned over and kissed her smallish friend on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Michi," Haruka said. "Why don't you teach me how to do that?"

Michiru brightened up. It was not often that she got to teach Haruka how to do anything. Her friend was normally the one doing the instructing.

Haruka already knew how to form visible energy, but she was not going to let Michiru in on it. She pretended to have no clue and faked struggling how to get the hang of it.

Haruka turned away from Michiru, dispersing the globe and shoving her hands in her pockets. Michiru did the same with her globe but settled for dropping her hands to her sides, the dress she was wearing did not have pockets.

"Your legs and feet are primarily where you'll focus your energy," Haruka continued. "They control speed and balance."

Michiru nodded.

"Give it a go," Haruka encouraged.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed and was able to control her energy enough to lift from the ground. She looked to Haruka for further instructions.

"Can't you rise any higher than that?" Haruka huffed. "And keep your eyes open. You need to be able to see where you're going."

Michiru held in the need to growl. Haruka had yet to tell her that emotions had effects on her flying.

Michiru struggled to keep her frustrations under control. She had a slight problem with anger attacks, and the fact that she could not push herself up higher was only fuelling this fault.

"Go get her, Darkmoon." Haruka laughed, Michiru's eyes were closed again. The aqua haired goddess obviously did not realize she was moving out of range. Darkmoon soared up to get her, but was at a loss for what to do. She did not want to startle the girl who was obviously deep in thought. The winged horse knew what could happen if you disrupted someone using energy so freely. Eventually, the young princess decided for her. Michiru became distracted by the light swishing sounds of Darkmoon's. The Neptunian princess plummeted back down toward where Haruka stood, but like a good pet, Darkmoon caught the stranger and came back down with Michiru hanging from her teeth by the collar of her shirt.

Haruka stopped laughing once they were in ear shot. When Darkmoon dropped the young girl before landing, Haruka gave her a scolding look.

"Ouch," Michiru stood up furiously, blushing.

"Oh that did not hurt," Haruka told her. "Come on, lets try again."

"How about no?" Michiru said. "There has to be something else we can do."

"Sure there is," Haruka said. "But this holds top priority. I'm not going to be your keeper the whole time you're here because you can't fly."

"No one is asking you to be my keeper," Michiru countered. "You don't have to be here."

Haruka scoffed and decided to wave her off. Unfortunately she did have to be here.

"Do you honestly believe that I would be here if I did not have to be?" Haruka asked. She was not going to patronize her. She remembered Michiru did not like to be patronized, or at least, if she was anything like she was when she was younger she did not.

"Honestly?" Michiru argued. "Yes, I do think you would be here if you did not have to be."

Haruka sneered, but Michiru disregarded it. She expected Haruka to respond that way.

"You should rethink that answer," Haruka told her. "Now come on, try again."

Michiru sighed and kept her eyes open as she lifted herself from the ground. It was much easier this time around since she knew what it felt like. Haruka did not allow her to go up alone this time around. She wanted Michiru to do more than float this time.

"Stop rising." Haruka said.

Michiru attempted to stop, but instead of slowing down and coming to a stop, she completely cut herself off on one half of her body. The poor girl lost balance, but Haruka made sure to keep her upright before she toppled over.

"Thanks." Michiru muttered, regaining her control.

"It's alright," Haruka reassured her. "It's not easy at first."

The two continued to practice until Michiru could stop and lower herself without any problems before Haruka figured that was enough for the day.

The blonde girl again found herself on the edge of the cloud, her long legs dangling over the edge. A nice freefall did not seem like a bad idea.

The younger girl watched the quiet blonde as she slipped over the edge. She was startled as Darkmoon swiftly flew past her to retrieve her master's falling form.

"She's crazy," Michiru mumbled as Darkmoon emerged with Haruka on her back.

"Hungry?" Haruka asked like nothing had happened. She knew she was. Breakfast was tossed to the wind as Haruka was summoned to the training yard to do the training she'd be missing while "playing around" with Michiru. She passed up lunch to teach Michiru how to fly.

"Sure," Michiru said nonchalantly. In truth she felt like she was starving, which Haruka knew. Using so much raw energy at once could really drain you. "Do you people eat differently too?"

"You people?" Haruka asked raising her eyebrow.

"I did not mean it like that," Michiru responded.

"We're not really meat eaters but we do eat fish." Haruka could not contain her devilish grin.

"Not cool," Michiru said with a glare. She knew Haruka was just trying to get a rise out of her.

"Come on genius," Haruka extended her hand out to Michiru from her place on top of Darkmoon. The sea king grabbed the extended appendage and pulled, causing the unsuspecting girl to slide off, landing on top of her.

Michiru groaned as the two untangled their limbs and Haruka lifted her upper half from on top of Michiru.

"Oh come now, Haruka," A familiar voice snickered. She knew what was coming as she realized the position they were in. "It's her first day here alone and you're already between her legs."

AlexanderAlexander laughed at the two, he was quick to stop as Haruka quickly scrambled to her feet, and the blush that covered her face was obvious. She set her sights on her target and took flight. Using the wings that Michiru had barely noticed were there until she unfolded them and took to the air. Michiru looked on in awe at the take off of her sky king counterpart; she'd never seen anything fly as fast as those two did.

"I'm going to kick your ass," Haruka muttered to him knowing he could hear her even if she did not yell.

"So where's dinner?" She asked Darkmoon not really expecting an answer.

The magnificent beast lowered herself in order to allow Michiru easier access to her back. The Pegasus was tall, so for that Michiru was grateful. It did not take long for them to arrive outside of Michiru's balcony. She supposed supper would be where it always was.

The aqua haired woman flinched as the screaming of a teenaged god could be heard throughout the heavens. Haruka got a good grip on Alexander's wings and pulled backward.

"Fucking hell!" Alexander grunted. It did not hurt as much as it was uncomfortable. No one in their right mind would like having their wings pulled back. Of course, no guy in their right mind makes comments they knew would get them beaten up by girl.

"Get off of him," Naru pulled Haruka away by her shirt collar. This was not the brightest of things she could have done. Haruka ended up tugging harder on Alexander's wings.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked once she'd gotten Haruka to let go.

Haruka turned her gaze to Alexander; it was one that promised trouble if he even uttered a word about what he'd seen.

Alexander blushed as did Haruka, but soon stopped when he looked at Naru, her expression was cold.

"Behave."

"Yes ma'am." Alexander replied like the good dog he was.

Naru turned to Haruka.

"You too,"

"Whatever," Haruka huffed. She'd get back to tormenting Alexander soon enough. She was not done with him yet.

"I say we get supper," Alexander whispered as Naru left them be.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one," Haruka said following her brother.

"How were things with her majesty the sea king?" Alexander asked, genuinely interested. "From the way things appeared, very well."

"Shut up," Haruka smiled back at her brother. "She pulled me off Darkmoon. Me, falling between her legs was an accident, and the fact that she was wearing a dress was purely coincidental."

"Sure it was," Alexander responded to be annoying. "So really how'd it go?"

"It was not so bad," Haruka answered honestly. "She's a fast learner."

"That's good," The blond boy responded. "Lord Wyldon sure did miss you today."

"Did he now?" Haruka grinned. Lord Wyldon was their training master and he got his jollies off by making life as a squire for Haruka as difficult as possible.

"Yeah, you should have heard him cursing you." Alexander scrunched up his face and proceeded to mock their master. "That devious chit has finally managed to get away from me for a while. No matter, I'll save my personality up just for her return."

"Oh great," Haruka sighed. "I should go by and pay him a visit so he does not feel lonely."

"Oh trust," The young prince said. "He's taking it out on the pages."

"Lucky them!" She said. "I'll race you?"

"Like you'd win," Alexander said to the challenge.

Haruka shot off after her brother, the little weasel would get his. She would win and then rub the victory in his face as siblings loved to do.


	3. Chapter 03: Personal Inquires

_New Chapter Three: Personal Questions_

Michiru was halfway through her meal before Haruka and Alexander arrived, sweaty and sniggering like school kids who'd just pulled the biggest prank of their childhood.

This of course would have been unacceptable had they been in the dining hall. There you had to be properly groomed and dressed if you even wanted to walk through the doors. No, Michiru chose to quietly eat outside in the garden where she wrongly assumed she'd be alone.

"Hiding, majesty?" Alexander asked Michiru once he noticed her.

"Stop calling her that," Haruka said cuffing him over the head. He'd picked up the mocking habit when Michiru first got to the castle and everyone started giving her the utmost royal treatment. They did not even get the fawning over that they got. So what, they were the first Neptunians to step foot on Uranus for in more than a decade. They were not so special.

"Yes," Michiru responded even though she knew he was being sarcastic.

"From what?" Haruka asked.

"Or whom?" Alexander added. The two had to refrain from smiling. They looked at Michiru, serious expressions on their faces, as if they'd just asked her the meaning of life and were patiently awaiting a grand answer.

"What or whom do you think?" Michiru asked putting her chop sticks down.

"Enlighten us," They coursed in response.

Michiru sighed. Could she not be left alone for once? Was it to much to ask to eat a meal in peace without being harassed by the craptastic twins?

"Go away," Michiru responded as she resumed eating her meal.

Alexander and Haruka turned to look at each other.

"Just admit it," Haruka told her.

"You don't want us around you," Alexander continued for her.

"Are we not good enough for her majesty?" Haruka taunted snidely.

"Oh that's good," Alexander said to his twin in a whisper. Haruka grinned.

"Come on," Haruka prodded. "Just tell us how much you hate us and

we'll go."

"Poof," Alexander said making a sound effect. "just like that, we'll be out of your hair."

Michiru contemplated on whether or not telling them she hated them would her any good, but decided not to sink into the hole. Saying that would only fuel the fire, not get rid of them.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Michiru asked instead of answering.

"Besides be fantastic hosts?" Haruka asked.

"Naw," Alexander said shaking his head. "Nothing better than playing host."

"Pretending like we actually want you to be here," Haruka grinned.

"Interrupting our daily lives..." Alexander followed.

"Eating our food..."

"Wasting our time..."

Michiru paid no mind to them, they'd go away eventually. She was so effective at ignoring them she did not even notice when Alexander disappeared.

"What's that crud they've got you eating anyway?" Haruka asked picking up a piece of broccoli from Michiru's plate.

She scrunched her face in disgust.

"You really must've been hungry," Haruka joked. "The only time this shit tastes good is when you're starving."

"Princess' use such language?" Michiru asked to be annoying.

"This one does," Haruka responded going back on to Michiru's plate for another piece of broccoli.

"Did not anyone teach you not to put your hands in other people food?" Michiru pulled her plate away from Haruka's prodding fingers.

"If I thought that was food I'd keep my fingers out of it." Haruka retorted. "You can sit here and pick through this crap if you want or you can come with me and get a real meal, but I'm going into the city where the food is worth the money."

"Can I change first?" Michiru asked knowing the answer.

Haruka nodded. There was no way either of them could go out dressed as they were. Michiru would freeze to death in her dress and Haruka's clothes stunk of sweat.

"A change is in order for us both," Haruka said, snatching the plate from Michiru's hands just as the younger girl was about to grab something with her utensils. "That'll be the first change."

Haruka tossed the plate over her shoulder.

"Hey, someone has to clean that up!" Michiru growled.

"Clean what up?" Haruka asked innocently.

Michiru cocked her head to the side and peered over Haruka's shoulder. There was nothing there.

"Don't worry about it, kitten," Haruka chided.

"Don't call me kitten," Michiru huffed.

"You're too young to be a tiger," Haruka joked. "Or are you?"

"Pervert," Michiru got up and left Haruka by herself.

Haruka thanked herself for wings as she took the fast route to her room. Climbing the stairs was such tedious work for a young king and should totally be eliminated.

The two showered and bathed quickly, taking a few moments to soak, Michiru more so than Haruka. Which ultimately left the older girl to wait on the sea king.

"I don't have patience," Haruka told the other girl as she emerged from the washroom. Haruka lounged on her bed, not expecting the girl to walk out in only a bath towel.

"Gain some," Michiru told her. She could not see what Haruka not having patience had to do with her.

"So the kitten does bite," Haruka said to shut the girl up.

"What should I wear?" Michiru asked steering the conversation in a new, less hostile direction.

"Doesn't matter," Haruka answered with a shrug.

"Yes it does matter! Now come here."

"Gods help me!" Haruka thought with a blush. Aloud she said "Is it really necessary? I mean, can't you pick out your own clothing?"

"No, now come here."

Blushing deeper, Haruka stood and really tried to weasel out of this one. She knew it was against her better judgment to have entered the girls bed chambers.

"You really don't need me, I'm crap at picking out clothes for girls." Haruka told her indicating to her own clothes. She had donned a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt that wasn't tucked in. The blonde shook her head while backing out onto the balcony. Haruka saw Michiru turn and looked at her.

"I just wanted you to tell me how I look, Silly! Now come back here and sit down." Michiru pointed to her bed.

"I can see from here." Haruka fidgeted. "Don't you have a lady in waiting here for you?"

Ladies in waiting were the best thing since sliced bread for girls who needed help getting dressed. One would sure come in handy right about now.

"You'll be eighteen soon and you're such a wimp." Michiru accused for reasons she did not know why. She just felt that would get Haruka to come back into the room.

"How so?" Haruka demanded.

"You can't even come in here and tell me how I look." Michiru smiled inwardly as she heard Haruka grumble.

"Whatever," Haruka muttered sitting on the bed. "Just hurry up, woman! We don't have all night."

"Alright, alright" Michiru's voice was muffled by the dress she shoved over her head. "How's this?" Michiru twirled around in her dress, giving Haruka a full view of the dress. The garb was made of cotton, its color a nice sea blue that brought out her eyes and her hair. It fit perfectly around her small form.

Haruka quickly glanced at the beautiful girl in front of her. "Terrible, get some trousers."

Michiru slipped out of the dress, not paying any mind to Haruka who wanted to shove her face in Michiru's pillow out of embarrassment.

It took Michiru a while to get redressed. It seemed the Neptunian princess had a lot to chose from.

"How about now?" Michiru asked.

"Great let's go," Pants and long sleeves was all Haruka needed to see.

"You haven't even looked at me!" Michiru felt the need to whine but suppressed it.

Haruka started from the bottom and slowly worked her way up. "Happy now?"

"Yes," Michiru answered. "Was that hard?"

"Yes," Haruka said.

The two women stared each other down. If this was going to happen the whole time she was here, they were in for a long battle.

They were both stubborn, Haruka more so than Michiru, but Michiru had the ability to perform at Haruka's level if need be.

"Let's go," Haruka led as Michiru's stomach interrupted their battle of the wits.

Walking outside, Haruka helped Michiru onto the front of Darkmoon while she took a seat behind her. Being this close to the Uranian female wasn't as bad as Michiru thought it would be. The girl smelled fresh and her embrace was warm. As they took flight, Michiru felt Haruka shift, pulling her in closer since Haruka had yet to get the saddle.

"It should be a sin to ride on the back of your own Pegasus," Haruka told her.

"I think it's called chivalry." Michiru laughed lightly when Haruka huffed in response. "Remember, you put me here,"

"Would you rather fall off or be held?" Haruka asked rhetorically.

"Held but it's not like I have a choice," Michiru leaned further back making what could have been full body contact. Michiru was surprised by the smooth feeling she found instead of the curves she assumed would be there.

"I'm wearing a compression vest," Haruka told her sensing the unasked question. She knew Michiru wasn't rude enough to actually ask.

"Why?" Michiru asked out of curiosity.

"I'm a squire. I don't need such things to hold me back." She answered with a shrug. It was a lot easier to fight without them in the way.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, for the first few days it's a jolt uncomfortable, but you get used to it after a while."

Michiru stared down at her own chest. "Mine don't get in the way of what I do."

Haruka grinned, a perverted comment on the tip of her tongue. She would have voiced it if she were in the mood to fly.

Michiru's eyes stared forward, her body enjoying the heat and feeling of protection she got from the slightly older girl. She decided to remain quiet before she ended up getting herself into trouble by asking personal questions.

"How'd you know my birthday was near?" Haruka asked.

"I remembered," Michiru answered honestly. "From a long time ago."

"So you do remember me?" Haruka asked.

"Sure," Michiru said. "It was hard to forget you."

Haruka nodded.

"Especially after the way we parted," Michiru added quietly.

"Don't you mean 'the way we were forced apart'?"

"Do we have to talk about this?" Michiru asked.

"I just want to know how much you remember about me." Haruka said as

they made their decent.

"Probably just as much as you do," Michiru answered as they landed.

"What makes you so sure I remember you," Haruka asked.

"You don't cross me as the person to warm up to people quickly." Michiru told her. "You never were."

"I could have changed," Haruka pointed out.

"But you haven't," Michiru retorted. "You could have, but you haven't."

Haruka remained quiet as memories of both of them were pushed toward the forefront...

Michiru laughed at the brunette she was talking to, and smiled brightly as Haruka showed up.

"Ruka!" Michi shouted gleefully. "Play with us."

Haruka recognized the juranian princess, she'd seen her in pictures.

"No," Haruka whispered. "She's a stranger."

Haruka was a firm believer that strangers were bad and shouldn't be talked to, no matter how small they were. They could be a threat.

"Oh Ruka, be nice," Michiru told her. "She's my friend."

"Your friend," Haruka reiterated. "Not mine."

Michiru pouted to show her displeasure with Haruka's answer.

"It's okay Michiru," Mokato replied. "I'll just go now."

"No," Michiru said clasping hold of her friends hand.

"Good," Haruka said with a glare, not that it was very menacing. The face of a four year old could only look so scary.

"You're mean," Michiru told Haruka as seriously as a toddler could. "And you aren't my best friend anymore."

Haruka frowned, she could not just leave Michiru with someone she did not trust. So she reconsidered her position.

"Fine," Haruka said. "I'll play."

Michiru instantly cheered up, grabbing one of Haruka's hands with her free one.

"Lets go!" Michiru exclaimed, pulling them toward her play room…

"Yeah, I suppose I have always been that way," Haruka agreed, shoving away the rest of the memory. She'd made a loyal friend that day and all thanks to Michiru being spoiled.

Their landing was soft and it was easy for Haruka to help Michiru down, more so than it would have been had the girl been wearing a dress.

"Lets find something suitable, yeah?" Haruka said, heading toward a bustling part of the city.

Michiru received stares as she passed through.

It had been a long time since a Neptunian had been seen on Uranus, and not just by herself, but walking shoulder to shoulder with their own sky king.

--

A.N: This chapters very different compared to the original one.


	4. Chapter 04: Tolerable

_New Chapter Four: Not so bad._

The shops and restaurants were more than enough to draw Michiru's attention away from that fact that she was being watched. The Uranian teens who were out made it quite obvious they'd never seen anyone quite like Michiru before.

Haruka felt uncomfortable with all the attention. She didn't want Michiru drawing the stares she was, it made people not pay any mind to what they were doing. Of course, she expected them to try and get a good look, but not to keep looking. It made her want to growl.

"What do you want to eat?" The young sky king asked.

"It doesn't matter too much," The sea king replied. "I'm willing to try just about anything once."

Michiru typically wasn't one to knock something before she tried it. At least if it wasn't slimy or kikurage, she was more than happy to try it.

"How about Sashimi?" Haruka asked, remembering back to when they were small. Michiru loved Sashimi.

"That would be wonderful!" Michiru said turning to her blonde companion with a grin.

Haruka stayed quiet but took notice of all the things Michiru stopped to stare at. They passed a jewelry store and Haruka would have expected Michiru to ogle all the expensive pieces, but instead she found the sea king standing in front a of simple white gold bracelet. It was an elegant piece and wasn't very costly. It had a name engraving plate.

"I've never seen white gold quite like this before," Michiru said. Picking up the unique piece, it was cool to the touch and very smooth.

"It's Mercurian gold," Haruka responded. "It's like everlasting ice. It never gets hot, doesn't melt, and damn near impossible to break."

"I think I used to have one," Michiru told her. "A long time ago, but I'm not sure what happened to it."

"Maybe you outgrew it so your mother has it." Haruka offered up as an excuse. "Happens all the time here."

It was Haruka's stomach that interrupted them this time. The older girl blushed lightly, it wasn't her fault she was hungry.

"To supper then?" Michiru asked holding in a laugh.

Haruka nodded, and again they were out on the main strip. Michiru was careful this time, she didn't want to let anything draw her in and prevent them from obtaining something to eat faster.

It was a few more minutes before they entered a small restaurant. It was quiet, with very few patrons, just how Haruka expected it to be.

To Michiru, it appeared that only couples ate here around this time, but that didn't bother her. It made it easier for her to relax and try to enjoy her meal. Maybe she'd even possibly get Haruka to tell her more about herself.

It didn't take long for them to be seated. It was obvious that Haruka was a regular here are she spoke to the nights hostess. Introductions were quickly made, the woman was polite. Michiru was a little surprised when the woman didn't bow.

"They aren't allowed to," Haruka answered. "They use to do it all the time, but it makes them less friendly so I put a stop to it."

Michiru nodded in understanding. She could see that.

"Is there anything else they aren't allowed to do?" Michiru asked.

"Call me 'highness' and such," Haruka waved her off. "All that useless stuff."

They picked up the menus and Haruka couldn't help but shake her head at the enthusiasm in which Michiru used to look through it.

"I could eat this stuff forever," Michiru shared.

"Order what you'd like," Was all the blonde replied.

Haruka was surprised at how much Michiru could put away. One bowl of miso soup, three rolls, two bowls of sushi rice, and one bowl of edemame later and she was finished. Haruka was deeply impressed. How someone Michiru's size could pack away so much food was a mystery to her.

"Man where'd all that go?" Haruka asked.

"Black hole for a stomach," Michiru grinned, she hadn't been that hungry in as long as she could remember. "I guess earlier took more out of me than I thought."

Haruka nodded, Michiru wasn't so bad. She'd met worse as far as princesses were concerned. The younger girl wasn't talkative, but instead she was very action oriented. This suited Haruka just fine, talking could sure be a mood killer.

Haruka finished her own meal and took to chatting quietly with the girl across the table from her; all things considered they were off to a good start.

It was early a few days later when Haruka knocked on Michiru's door. They'd taken time to perfect the young woman's flying before working through a training schedule that would suit them both.

Slowly the door opened and Michiru's jade eyes could be seen contrasting against the darkness of her room. Haruka could tell she had her arms squeezed in tightly trying to fend off the morning cold. The night gown she wore did little to protect her small frame.

"Morning," Haruka said softly as Michiru's door opened wider allowing her entrance.

"Good Morning," Michiru said with a shudder.

"Get use to this," Haruka said, opening Michiru's closet doors and going through her training clothes. "You're coming to training with me."

"With those brutes you call friends?" Michiru asked. She'd seen Haruka with her comrades before and it was a scary situation. If they weren't throwing each other into walls, they were slamming each other into the ground.

"Yes actually," Haruka said. "Don't worry, you only get to watch."

Michiru grunted and laid back on her bed. She didn't really see why she had to go if all she'd get to do was watch.

"It'll be fun," Haruka said. "I'll even make Alex cry if that'll make it better for you."

Haruka grinned when Michiru scoffed. She had watched Haruka make Alex cry the day before while they were wrestling. It wasn't a pretty site watching a seventeen year old cry like a grade school girl.

"I'd love to, but I'd rather be sleeping." Michiru responded as clothes met her face.

"Wouldn't we all?" Haruka retorted, turning away as Michiru stripped out of her night gown and into the pants and tunic she'd been given.

It took Michiru a few moments in the washroom before she came out, her hair pulled back from her face and her eyes more alert. Her whole demeanor had changed.

"There she is," Haruka teased. "The little warrior princess."

"Oh stop it," Michiru blushed. Haruka liked to poke fun at her for having a warrior's heart and a goddess' body.

"If you didn't look so fragile I wouldn't tease,"

"Where would the fun in that be?" Michiru wanted to know. A Uranus without their star anus wouldn't be half as interesting.

"Oh, I have other means to make you bristle," Haruka said mocking seriousness.

Michiru grinned and felt the need to reach out and tussle the older girl's golden mop of wild hair. Her hand twitched but she held back, not sure of what Haruka's reaction would be to such a gesture.

She wasn't oblivious to the twitch of Michiru's hand and slightly wondered if the other woman was trying to refrain from striking her.

"Go ahead," Haruka said. "Do it."

"Do it?" Michiru asked her face scrunched into a look of confusion.

"Yes," Haruka said bracing herself for the hit that didn't come.

Instead, she looked on confused as Michiru's fingers lightly messed up her hair, softly massaging her scalp. The action made Haruka want to kick her leg, but instead she closed her eyes, leaning into the small sign of affection.

Michiru smiled, Haruka's hair was soft and smelled wonderful, she gave it a few more rubs before retracting her hand.

"You're like a puppy," Michiru told her when she whined. "A good scratch behind the ears, a tummy rub, and a pat on the head has you set for the day."

"That's right kitten," Haruka replied, moving into the standing position. "Shall we?"

Michiru nodded.

Breakfast was quick. They didn't have much time to lag around before Haruka needed to be out on the training grounds. Today they were sword fighting, one of Haruka's favorite things to do.

Michiru took her usual spot on a near by wooden fence and waited. It wasn't long before flocks of older squires joined her.

"You're sure about this?" Michiru heard Alexander ask Haruka. It was at that time Michiru spotted the blade that hung from Haruka's side.

"Positive," She responded. "No one's to find out, understand?"

Alex nodded. Why was it that his sister couldn't back down from a challenge? Couldn't she just pretend her opponent was right for once? He shook his head, Haruka had too much pride for her own good.

A shadow shaded Michiru for a moment, and she didn't even look up at what she thought was another squire.

To Michiru's surprise it wasn't just another squire, it was someone she vaguely recognized. The dark featured woman swept down as if she were some type of great deity. Michiru sat up straighter as she realized who the woman was that stepped up to fight Haruka. She was several inches taller than sky king and definitely wasn't of Uranian descent. Her features were dark and her wing span was much longer than any of the pairs of wings she'd seen so far.

The black feathers caught her eye as they tucked beneath long tresses of green hair. The woman looked in her direction and Michiru found herself locking stares with what had to be the oddest color eyes she'd ever seen. The girl was beautiful. Her odd features making her even more exotic than before. She felt uncomfortable as the dark red orbs looked

her over.

She gave a sigh of relief as Haruka stood between them, blocking the dark warrior's cold gaze.

"Are you going to ogle or fight?" Haruka asked, pulling her blade and pointing it at her opponent.

The battle was on before Michiru could blink, the challenger was upon her prey, going in for the kill. The squire's eyes were glued to the action as swords clashed and blocks were made.

"They're just going to hurt themselves," Alex said quietly from beside her.

"What makes you say that?" Michiru asked, continuing to watch the battle.

"It always happens this way," He replied. "The rules say first to draw blood wins."

"And what do they say?" She stared it seemed nothing that involved Haruka was ever so simple.

"First to lose consciousness or yield," Alex grinned. "Haruka normally loses, but if she puts her head in the game, she may be able to steal a victory from the jaws of defeat."

"You don't seem to have much faith in her," Michiru noted.

Alex shook his head.

"She's not ready to be better than Setsuna," He enlightened her. "Not yet."

Michiru nodded and continued to watch on in silence as Alex left her to her own devices. She couldn't understand why Haruka would keep fighting someone who constantly handed her ass to her? Was there some type of joy in losing to the girl she now knew as Setsuna. The name was familiar, but for all she knew Setsuna could be a common name.

"Stop toying with me," Haruka told Setsuna. Their swords were locked and Haruka seemed to be having a hard time holding Setsuna's sword in place.

The taller woman broke the hold and went to the defensive giving Haruka what, to the untrained eye, looked like the upper hand.

The squires knew better, having seen this happen many times before. The series of false point blows were not enough to bring the older woman to her knees.

Michiru leaned forward slightly as Setsuna used a crooked strike to go back on the offensive. Haruka growled in frustration, why was beating her so hard to do?

Haruka parried Setsuna's attacks, refusing to stay on the defensive for very long. Her impatience cost her and the younger girl winced as Setsuna's thrust came in contact with her left side.

The squires saw the blood that stained Haruka's tunic, but they ignored it. Unlike Michiru they knew it would take more than that to bring their sky king to her knees. The aqua haired girl watched with concern, but knew not to interfere.

It was after Setsuna's second score that the Uranian Knights showed up. They'd originally come to retrieve their squires, but ended up staying for the show. Michiru took in the stalwart lady knights that sat on the post near her, a few smiled at her in greeting while others paid her no mind at all. Instead, they kept their eyes on the sparring before them. There was one lady knight in particular that caught Michiru's eye. She was small in comparison to her comrades. Muscular was not the term Michiru would have used to describe her, she was more lean than anything. She could not have been more than five foot two. Her hair was pulled back neatly and her brown eyes were sharp. She had an odd wing color, a type of red Michiru had never seen before. The attire she wore was not the same maroon and gold the other knights wore; instead both her tunic and trousers were white. The stitching matched the cobalt blue of her collar and cuffs.

The knight easily jumped the fence and then leaned back on it, she was the only who braved actually standing inside the parameter.

"I yield," Were the words that drew Michiru's attention back to the battle. Haruka's katana lay a few feet away while Setsuna's blade was tucked comfortably underneath her chin.

"Of course you do," Setsuna said in a low voice so no one else could hear as she slid her sword back into it's sheath. "Just as you will next time."

"Don't be so sure," Haruka grinned, pulling off her tunic to check her wounds. "You did not get away unscathed this time."

"Small victory," The older girl replied. "Nothing to celebrate."

"Better than none," Haruka retorted. The wound on her side had already begun to heal. It was not very deep, but it was enough to count.

A small whistle caught their attention. It was the small knight against the post, she took flight and flew in the opposite direction.

"Until next time," Setsuna said before taking off after her lady knight.

"Until next time," Haruka muttered walking over to perch next to Michiru. By this time, the sun had come up and the pages where making their way out onto the yard.

"Are they partners?" Michiru asked teasingly.

"No," Haruka asked. "The little one is her training master."

Michiru nodded.

"She does not talk much," Haruka continued. "but when she does, people listen."

"Who exactly was tall, dark, and godly?" Michiru asked, referring to Setsuna.

"The Plutonian princess," Haruka responded. "Keeper of time."

"She's good," Michiru remarked.

"A reflection of her master," Haruka sighed. She looked around and caught sight of exactly the man she did not want to see. "let's go."

Michiru followed her gaze to a large burly man and took to the skies a few seconds after Haruka.

"Lord Wyldon?" Michiru asked when Haruka slowed down so she could catch up.

Haruka nodded.

"So when do I get a sword?" Michiru asked, much to Haruka's amusement.

"You just learned to turn over," Haruka laughed. "you have to be a runner before you earn a blade."

"Ha ha," Michiru mocked.

"Come on kitten, I've got all day to teach you how to crawl," Haruka teased.

It took a while for them to find a suitable place to train, but eventually Haruka found one. They found themselves on a cloud a few miles outside of the city.

"Before I can give you a weapon, you need to learn how to use the ones you were born with." Haruka told her, holding up her hands. She slid into a basic fighting stance and told Michiru to do the same.

Haruka watched and fixed Michiru's footing and hand positioning.

"You always want to end up back in this position." Haruka told her. "Don't ever let your guard down."

Michiru nodded.

Haruka slowly went through and taught Michiru how to defend herself against basic punches, constantly correcting the other girl's hands and movements. Eventually Haruka lost her patience and punched right through Michiru's block.

"Ouch," Michiru said rubbing her shoulder where Haruka hit connected.

"Had you been blocking correctly, I would not have gotten that," Haruka said.

Michiru huffed and moved back into position at Haruka's command. The blonde was happy when the next punch she threw was accurately blocked.

"That's a good girl," Haruka commended after ten more minutes of acceptable blocks.

Michiru blushed. It was a bit strange to be happy about being praised, as if she was a small child who'd just achieved something great.

Low strikes is what Haruka taught her how to fend off next, She picked this one up faster than the older girl expected her to. The only problem they kept running into was Michiru changing her footing.

That was an easy enough problem to fix. It turned out Michiru did not like being knocked down, so every time she changed her footing, Haruka would knock her down and eventually the aqua haired girl caught on.

"Will you quit!" Michiru asked after being knocked down several times.

"You quit," Haruka told her.

"I can't," Michiru said. "The position's uncomfortable."

"I can't," Haruka mimicked. "The position's uncomfortable."

"Ruka!" Michiru growled before blushing at the slip. She had not meant to call Haruka that.

"It's alright kitten," Haruka told her with a grin. "You could have called me something worse."

Michiru blushed deeper as the many possibilities of what she could have slipped and called Haruka at this moment.

"See," Haruka teased. "You're such a naughty kitten."

"I am not," Michiru huffed. "I'm a good kitten!"

Haruka and Michiru could not contain their laughter. The aqua haired girl had been trying to get Haruka to stop calling her kitten and here she was admitting she was one.

"Sure you are," Haruka said before slightly adjusting Michiru's stance.

She did much better this time around and Haruka moved her into position to block mid blows. Michiru corrected herself here, fixing her own stance and noticing without Haruka pointing it out when her hand blocks were in the wrong position.

It was soon that Haruka was the one on the defensive. She stopped to fix Michiru's stance and again guided her through combinations of blocks and punches.

They stopped for lunch and Haruka took that time to disappear while Michiru took a nap. It was a small while before Haruka showed back up again. This time she had a guest.

A girl, about five foot seven was introduced to Michiru once she woke up. Rayne was a good sized girl for her age, and was a page. Haruka went and borrowed her from the training yard. She had shoulder length brown hair, long lashes, and dreamy hazel eyes. She was well built, but Haruka knew she was exactly what she was looking for.

"You'll be here with Rayne." Haruka told her. "I've got some things I need to do."

Michiru nodded.

"You work her with less than half of what you've got..." Haruka told Rayne with a laugh. "Don't kill her."

"Yes Highness." She bowed.

"You'll be back soon, won't you?" Michiru asked never having trained with anyone else before.

"Yes," Haruka grinned. "eventually."

"Great," Michiru murmured watching her fly off.

"Shall we then, Milady?" Rayne asked moving into the basic defensive position.

Michiru nodded.


	5. Chapter 05: Midwinter Days

_Chapter Five: Midwinter Days_

Haruka leaned against the wall watching Michiru and her young sparing partner, Rayne. It had been weeks since Haruka first brought the young girl to take on Michiru and she was pleased with the aqua-haired girls improvements.

Both girls stopped once Michiru laid the young girl on her ass once more.

Rayne grunted as she laid back on the mats. It was midwinter and much too cold to train outside, much to Michiru's dismay. Those clouds were a lot easier to fall on. The bruises she'd accumulated didn't have time to heal before there was another sitting on top of it, but these bruises weren't from Rayne dropping her; they were from Haruka. Rayne was nice and tried not to let her fall too hard.

The blonde was ruthless when it came to attacking the aqua-haired girl.

"You really should get those looked at," Rayne said noticing a bruise as Michiru pulled off her sweat stained tunic. The damage Haruka had done to Michiru looked worse than anything Rayne had ever gotten.

"She'll be fine," Haruka said. "A few bruises never hurt anyone."

"May I?" Rayne asked indicating toward the door.

"See you tomorrow," Michiru said, dismissing her. Haruka nodded when Rayne turned to her.

They stood in silence for a while and Haruka looked her comrade over. Haruka couldn't actually see any of Michiru's skin that was a normal color.

"Are you checking me out?" Michiru said jokingly.

"Did that the first day kitten," Haruka said playfully.

"Oh yeah?" Michiru quipped with the raise of an eyebrow. "Like anything you saw?"

"Honestly?" Haruka said, feigning a yawned. "I've seen better."

The younger girl half expected that answer, but, on the other hand, was a little disappointed with Haruka's lie. She wanted Haruka to see her in a different light, but just not one the illuminated her bruises.

"You've never had those before have you?" Haruka asked, referring to Michiru's blemishes. They didn't seem as if they'd been properly looked after.

"Nothing like these," Michiru answered, looking at one that was nasty in particular.

Wordlessly, Haruka started for the door. Michiru followed, hoping it was finally time for her favorite time of the day…lunch.

"You're greedy." Haruka grinned and put her arm around the shorter girl, pulling her in. She could just sense the desire the reeked from Michiru and there was only one time of day when she showed such excitement. "It's like we don't feed you enough."

"You don't." Michiru blushed, but still hoped whatever this venture was would ultimately end up with her eating. "I never eat anything heavy here."

"Define heavy," Haruka said. She'd seen Michiru put away more food than any kid in the hall.

"Pasta's the heaviest I've gotten," Michiru told her. "Rice only keeps me full for so long before I'm hungry again."

Haruka nodded, and before long Michiru gave up on hoping for food as they came to a halt in front on Haruka's bedroom doors. This was somewhere Michiru had never stepped foot in before. She knew where it was and had seen these doors before, but had never gotten inside.

"Is the kitten curious?" Haruka asked teasingly. She wasn't sure if Michiru knew she was fidgeting, but the taller girl had an inkling why.

"Is it going to kill her?" Michiru questioned seriously. In her opinion, anything could be behind these doors, a savage animal, a meat eating plant, a slave. Who knew what Haruka kept locked in there.

Haruka shook her head and opened the door, allowing Michiru to step in first.

The room was similar to Michiru's, though the colors and size were different, but that was to be expected. Michiru looked around cautiously as Haruka walked over to her closet and disappeared inside. The younger girl wondered around the room, tinkering with things she found.

"Should you really be doing that?" Haruka reappeared holding a nice year supply size canister of something.

"What's that?" Michiru questioned instead of answering.

"Something to ease your pains," Haruka answered setting it down on the desk. She motioned for Michiru to sit down in the chair.

The older girl pulled the top off something that smelled nice to Michiru. It looked to be some type of ointment.

"It's siang balm," Haruka said, putting some on her hand and applying to it the small bruises on Michiru's wrist. It burned at first and then cooled. They watched as the discoloration faded.

"It really is better to soak in it," Haruka said "Only downside is the worse the bruise is, the worse it burns."

"Better than the constant ache," Michiru said, not able to feel the bruises on her wrist anymore.

"I would be nice and give you some, but..." Haruka grinned. "You're a naughty kitten."

"I'm an not!" Michiru said, her expression growing sadder. "I'm a good kitten."

Haruka laughed and put the balm back.

"I'll make you a deal," she said. "You fight any page of my choice to my satisfaction, and I'll give you balm and a day off."

"Deal!" Michiru said, without thinking of the possible ramifications of her actions.

Haruka grinned and decided Michiru deserved an early lunch.

It took Haruka a few days to find her page of choice. It was a larger challenge than she thought it would be.

It took Haruka longer than she expected to find the perfect page. She didn't want to use Rayne; Michiru had already gotten use to her fighting style. Instead, she sought help in the younger girl and asked whom she believe would be a formidable opponent for their neptunian warrior.

"Him," Rayne said, pointing at one of the older pages. "I fought him yesterday for Lord Wyldon."

He was large for his age, no shorter than five foot six, which was perfect for Michiru. She wouldn't have any issues with high shots. Her only concern was his bulk; while Michiru was on the leaner end of the scale, this giant was all brawn.

"She won't win by a landslide, right?" Haruka asked, making sure he wasn't clumsy. Michiru was a well balanced girl, quick on her feet and could be difficult to catch.

"She'll take a good beating," Rayne said. "But I believe if she puts everything into it she can win."

"I'm not looking to get her pummeled," Haruka told her comrade.

"It's like you and Pluto," Rayne said. "You know there is a slim chance of winning every time you fight her, but you suck it up and go for it anyway and sometimes you're victorious."

"You aren't allowed to use Setsuna and I as an example," Haruka told her. "That's like putting you in the ring with Orphan and saying, 'Have at her.'"

Rayne cringed; Orphan was one of the younger squires she'd gotten into a fight with not too long ago. The younger girl, of course, lost and ended up in the infirmary for two weeks, but she gave a good fight and in return got a royal ass whipping.

"Not funny," Rayne said. "You asked me to help you find someone and that's my suggestion. Take it or leave it, but that's the best you're going to find amongst the pages."

Haruka nodded and Rayne left.

The young god watched her only choice and gave victory to Rayne. He was good, but she would have preferred someone more at Michiru's level, whatever that was. Haruka had yet to figure that out. She had her basics down and the more complicated it was, the faster she soaked it up.

"Hey, you," Haruka called out after a while of watching. A few boys stopped and turned toward her and she pointed. He quickly trotted over. It was his first time coming into face to face contact with his sky king.

"Highness." He greeted her with a bow. "How may I be of service?"

"I heard you're quite the hand to hand combatant," she said.

"I try to fight to the best of my abilities, Highness,"

"You got a name?"

"Aries, your highness," he answered with a bow.

"Drop the formalities," she said. It had to be the most annoying thing in the world; she didn't understand how other people kept it from getting on their nerves.

"As you wish it," he replied.

"I've got a proposition for you," Haruka told him. "And within reason, you can have damn near anything you want in return if you win."

"I'm listening."

Michiru sat against the wall in the sparring room with her eyes closed, patting her stomach as she waited for Haruka's return. The blonde had been gone for a suspiciously long time and Michiru was becoming impatient. She considered taking a nap, but didn't think that was a good idea just in case Haruka came back and decided to wail on her to wake her up.

Yes, the Uranian sky king had once, to be evil, woken Michiru up with a series of punches, completely catching the younger woman off guard.

"Constant vigilance," was what Haruka told her while she nursed a busted lip.

She was still full from breakfast, which was a nice consolation. Haruka had gone into the city to find someone who could cook Neptunian style food and brought them to live in the castle to prepare meals for Michiru.

She felt Haruka's presence upon her and quickly jumped to the defensive as she blocked a nice attack.

"Good, Kitten," Haruka praised, sitting down with her back against the wall. "Relax, you've got an eventful afternoon ahead of you."

"You found someone to kick my ass?" Michiru asked.

"Such language," Haruka said. "Naughty kitten."

Michiru ignored her and waited for a reply to her question.

"Yes," Haruka said after a while. "Your win won't come easy."

"Good." Michiru stretched with a yawn. She leaned against Haruka, who automatically raised her arm and wrapped it around her.

A nap suddenly didn't seem like such a bad idea.

It was a while later, Haruka and Michiru sensed they weren't alone anymore and Haruka was glad Michiru didn't move. It was Alex whose voice made the next annoying sound.

"So cute," he said knowing they were awake. "Wait until I tell the guys."

He jumped back as Haruka's left hand shot out to grab him.

"Too slow," he taunted. Haruka slid away from Michiru and engaged her brother in combat.

"Do you two ever just sit down and talk?" Michiru asked.

"Why do that?" Alex asked.

"When fighting is so much more fun?" Haruka finished throwing him into a wall.

Haruka checked her watch. They'd slept longer than she thought.

"We've got somewhere to be," Haruka said, motioning for Michiru to come on.

With the exception of Rayne and Aries, the grounds were just as clear as Haruka expected. The three met the two pages in the middle of the field where they'd be fighting.

"Michiru," Haruka said, pointing to the young page. "Meet Aries, your opponent."

Michiru nodded in greeting.

"Last one standing is the victor," Haruka told them. "Hand to hand only, no use of excessive force, and under no circumstances are you allowed kill each other."

"Last chance to back out," Rayne told Aries, half-hoping he would, but his vigorous shaking of the head was definite.

"Do you really think this will end well?" Alex asked Haruka as they went and perched on the fence.

"No," Haruka answered with a grin. "Not with such high stakes."

"What exactly did you promise him?" Rayne asked suspiciously. It had to be something amazing in order to get him to fight the Neptunian heir.

Haruka's grin became wider.

"I don't even want to know, do I?" she asked, focusing back on the fight.

The two started off at a light, easy pace, trying to feel each other out and find a nice medium.

"This is boring," Alex said with a yawn.

Haruka agreed. "Pick up the pace!" she called.

"Patience is a virtue," a voice muttered from behind them.

The trio whirled around to come face to face with Setsuna's lady knight.

The three blushed but turned back to the fight when the knight sat down with them.

"Is it me or is she getting worse with the blocking?" Haruka asked as Aries got in his forth combination hit.

"Intentional," the knight said.

It happened several more times, and just as Aries got over-confident, Michiru upped the paced, landing a few hits of her own. Aries stumbled backwards and Michiru eagerly took the offensive.

The large boy struggled, but eventually recovered, landing a solid blow to Michiru's solar plexuses.

"Ouch," Alex laughed. "She'll feel that one once the fight is over."

"Her stance is leaving her left side open," Rayne said. "Good thing he hasn't seen that."

"Don't critique the battle until it is over," the knight said.

They quieted and continued to watch things as Michiru's end started to slow and she switched back over to the defensive, taking each punch like a trooper. He struck to the open left area, but Michiru quickly closed the opening and pushed him backwards. It was not enough to gain the upper hand, but just enough to get him to back up. She was quick and her attempts to counterattack were successful, but Aries manipulated the opening in her defense.

The facial blow she took was a little more than she could handle and he took the opportunity to get in some heavy scores.

"Don't you think we should stop this?" Alex asked, worried about Michiru.

"No," the knight said. "Watch."

Michiru was able to gain back a little sense, even as the pain overwhelmed her. Michiru dodged the oncoming blow and went low, throwing a series of mid to low blows.

It wasn't enough to end the fight, but it was enough to let her gain more leeway. She scored her own facial blow and followed up by landing a palm strike to the chest. Haruka loved the quick responses Michiru came back with. Not all of them were clean hits, but they were good enough for her.

Michiru shook her head. She was tired, but she didn't want to slow down and she needed to find a way to end this as quickly as possible. A memory shoved it's way forward and Michiru groaned she needed to concentrate on the fight...

"My mother used a wicked cool move on some kid today," Haruka told Michiru excitedly

"What did it do?" she asked.

Little Haruka simulated the way her mothers opponent had fallen into unconsciousness.

"It was so cool." Haruka grinned, looking up at Michiru as she stood over her.

"Teach me!" Michiru said excitedly.

"Okay!" Haruka grinned again, showing her just how to position her hands, the motion she needed to use and how much pressure she needed to apply. "You can try it on me if you like."

Michiru looked toward Haruka with uncertainty. That seemed like a terribly bad idea, She shrugged kids followed through on tons of bad ideas...

"Oh, no way." Haruka groaned as she watched Michiru viciously lay into Aries. She needed to tire him out and the fastest way she knew how was to let him take the offensive.

Her plan didn't seem to tire him down, but it did give her the opening she wanted.

Unfortunately, it didn't have the effect she sought after and it gave him a devastating upper hand.

The onlookers cringed; Aries' new landed face hit looked nasty. Michiru reeled as her vision darkened, but she put her senses into use and depended less on her eyes to connect her hits.

Aries felt himself losing the good lead he had and, in a desperate attempt to win, delivered the ultimate blow to her abdomen, bringing the girl to her knees. It was Haruka who blocked the finishing blow.

"Enough," Haruka told him.

Aries nodded, backing away. He spit out the blood that had accumulated in his mouth. It was a lot more than he had expected.

"She's got a good left," he told her, rubbing his jaw.

"I saw," Haruka said with a grin.

They helped Michiru to her feet.

"Don't shake your head," Haruka told the knight with a huff as they brought Michiru over to sit down.

She continued to shake her head anyway, ignoring the young sky king.

"How'd I do?" Michiru choked out, leaning on Haruka.

"You're a naughty kitten," Haruka scolded, lifting Michiru's face to take a good look at her.

"Potential," the knight said, drawing attention to herself. Michiru hadn't even noticed her standing there; she was so focused on getting feedback from Haruka.

"Zero," Haruka huffed, looking Michiru over. She could see Michiru's budding shiner. The busted lip wasn't as bad as it had first appeared.

Michiru groaned as the pain lessened.

Haruka wasn't that horrible; she, of course, was going to give Michiru the balm. She needed it more now than she had before. She'd done well for having gotten into her first fight. No one ever won those.

She hadn't expected Michiru to be the exception to the rule.


	6. Chapter 06: Midwinter Nights

_Chapter Six: Midwinter Nights_

Haruka drew Michiru's bath water using the balm she had promised Michiru if she had won, of course, Haruka had yet to tell the girl that the rejuvenating substance was in the water but Michiru had yet to ask.

Instead, Michiru was resting on the floor near her bed trying to peel off her clothing; she winced as the pain in her right side traveled through her body. The hits did not hurt half as much when they were dealt but now she was feeling the pain.

"Want some help?" Haruka asked hoping Michiru would decline her offer.

"Please?" Michiru groaned having a hard time pulling off her pants. "My ribs are killing me."

"Don't start whining," Haruka told her easing to younger woman out of her pants. "You haven't gotten a good pounding yet."

"Yet?" Michiru asked with a gulp. If the beatings got worse than this, she was not sure how she would survive.

"Wait until you fight me," Haruka laughed at the face Michiru made and helped her to her feet.

Slowly Haruka guided Michiru into the washroom and deposited her on the edge of the large tub.

"Alright you're on your own from here little kitten," Haruka told the aqua haired girl. "I'll send in a lady to help you with anything else."

"Where are you going?" Michiru asked beginning to remove her bra.

Haruka flushed as deep red.

"I've got business to attend too." Haruka told her backing out of the washroom. "Good Night Michiru."

"Night Haruka,"

Haruka quietly closed the door and went in search of her princess-beating page. She found him in the great hall where all the other pages and squires.

The hall quieted as she entered and Aries met her.

"So," he grinned. "Ready to pay up?"

"Don't look so arrogant," Haruka told him snidely. "You almost got your ass kicked by a novice."

Aries face instantly fell and the people around him laughed at his embarrassment. Whether he liked it or not it was the truth, Michiru had come very close to being the victor.

"My apologies," he said with a bow.

"Sparing etiquette says," Haruka, reminded him. "Never are you to continue a series of attack if you're opponent isn't on their feet."

Aries stayed quiet, he knew the rules.

"But besides the one dishonorable move," Haruka grinned. "Nice fight."

Aries smiled uneasily but was happy all the same.

"And sure as promised you can attend the midwinter festival," Haruka said. "But you still have to mind curfew.

People under the age of fifteen typically are not allowed to attend the yearly celebration; it was for the older ages.

"With anyone I please right?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes,"

"Then will you go with me?" he asked blushing slightly.

Haruka deadpanned she should have known this was coming. This kid was like thirteen years old. Something bothered her about robbing the cradle to this degree.

"Anyone that's your age and says yes," Haruka clarified.

"Now you're adding restrictions," he said. "And that request is in reason."

"I'm four years your senior," Haruka said.

"Nothing like an older woman," Alex laughed from behind her.

Haruka had to hold in a groan, the little twip was right. She was going to take Michiru to the midwinter festival; the idea of spending the whole night with a thirteen year old was not very appealing. Punching Alex in his mouth on the other hand did not sound like a bad idea.

"Fine," Haruka told him. "But it's not a date."

"Totally not a date," Aries said.

By early the next morning, gossip had it exactly what it was not….a date.

Michiru woke up early the next morning and got up to get dresses, she waited for Haruka to show up but the older girl did not show up until well after the sun was up.

"Have a good rest?" Haruka asked entering through the open balcony doors.

"Yeah," Michiru huffed. "I've only been waiting for you for hours now."

"Oh," Haruka laughed nervously. "I guess I forgot to tell you to sleep in."

"Bad puppy," Michiru scolded. How in the world you forgot to tell someone who was beaten up the day before to sleep in Michiru did not know, but it was nothing to get upset about she would not have been able to sleep in anyway.

Haruka blushed lightly.

"How'd the balm work?" Haruka asked.

"What balm?" Michiru asked. She noticed her bruises were considerably light and they did not hurt but she did not know what Haruka was talking about. She had lost the fight there was no balm.

"I put it in the water," Haruka told her. "So you could soak in it."

"I thought I had to win in order to get it?"

Haruka shrugged and did not reply.

Michiru's hug was a bit unanticipated. The tall blonde-haired woman could feel the heat rushing up her neck to her cheeks. Michiru's body was firmly pressed against hers as Michiru breathed on her neck. The contact made her squirm but she wrapped her arms around Michiru.

The hug lingered longer than any friendly hug should have lasted but neither of them cared. The contact felt nice.

"There's this festival," Haruka began, not releasing her hold on Michiru. "I wanted you to attend with me but…"

"But?" Michiru pulled back looking into Haruka's eyes.

"Certain unfortunate circumstances have presented themselves," Haruka rambled uneasily.

"Haruka…" Michiru said warningly. She wanted Haruka to get to the point. Why wouldn't she be attending the Midwinter festival with the sky king? She was aware that it was for couples, something she and Haruka were not of course, but that did not matter.

She listened as Haruka mumbled something about idiotic prepubescent boys and honoring an agreement, Michiru could have sworn she made out her name and then a curse.

"Sorry Michiru," Haruka said. She pulled away and left Michiru standing there. The aqua haired girl was no closer than she was to knowing why Haruka was not taking her then when the taller girl first came in.

What she did know was she had done well enough in the fight yesterday that Haruka felt the need to reward her with the healing salve and the day off.

Michiru slid out of her shoes and crawled back between her sheets, no use staying up when she needed the rest.

Haruka on the other hand spent her day sulking and taking her frustrations out on and squire that dared spar with her.

It was Rayne's turn to catch the heat as she came over to sit next to the young warrior.

"Why are you doing this to your self?" The page asked as she took a seat on the fence post next to Haruka.

"I gave the little git my word," Haruka replied sullenly. "I must honor it."

"Not everything is about honor." Rayne said. "Can't you get out of it?"

"What more does man have if not his word?"

Rayne quieted she knew what Haruka meant.

"How'd Michiru take the news?" Rayne asked after a moment passes.

"Better than I thought," she said. "But I think she may have been confused."

"Is she still going to go?"

"What's it to you?" Haruka asked suspiciously.

Rayne shrugged.

"She shouldn't have to go alone." Rayne said. "Just because you were out smarted by a kid."

"I don't understand why he'd want to go with me," Haruka said.

"How many people would have the privilege of saying they went to Midwinter with you?" Rayne ask. "As a date!"

"It's not a date!" Haruka growled.

"Uh huh," Rayne laughed. "Really I always knew you loved the young ones."

Haruka bristled. She refused to sit here and be taunted.

"Don't you have a life you need to go and make worth while?" she asked.

Rayne shrugged but knew when she was being dismissed.

It was going to be a long day.

A few weeks later Michiru was up and ready when Haruka came to knock on her door. Her bruises had healed nicely and the sky king had so graciously given her some of own training pads.

The blonde was not wearing her regular tattered sparing clothing. Instead, she donned a slight pair or straightened tan slacks and a tucked in button down shirt.

Michiru silently wondered if the girl owned anything else.

"You'll need to change." Haruka said.

"Into what?"

"Something that can be easily taken off."

Michiru stared at Haruka suspiciously. The sky king could be quite the pervert when she wanted to be.

"Today please!" Haruka huffed in annoyance.

Michiru grumbled under breath about moody gods and went back into her wardrobe to change.

She picked a light cotton dress, on of the more uncomplicated things in her closet.

"You don't have anything heavier?" Haruka asked from the doorway. "It's cold today."

"The heavier I go the more difficult to take off they are."

Haruka shrugged and led the way out of her closet.

"So where are we going?" She asked Haruka as they left her rooms.

"Shopping," The blonde answered.

"Oh," Michiru said. She decided not to ask Haruka any more questions. It seemed that the day had only just begun and she was already in a sour mood.

"Happy Birthday Highness," One of the palace servants bowed lowly.

Haruka scoffed and muttered thanks.

"So this is why you're so persnickety," Michiru, teased. "Everyone's fussing over the birthday girl."

"Please don't," Haruka said wistfully. She was already fed up with the attention she had gathered since she had woken up this morning. Her ladies in waiting excitedly chattered away at her while they picked her out things to wear. She quickly shot them all down growling at them, that she was fully capable of dressing herself.

It had only gotten worse the minute one of the ladies pulled out a make-up case and insisted on putting gunk on her face. Luckily, she managed to fight them off without having to hurt anyone.

Naru had managed to lay the icing on the cake when she had brought down a dress and tossed it to the ladies. With an evil grin, the older knight told them to make sure she wore it.

Haruka by this time had, had enough of all the nonsense and quickly grabbed her sword and ran for the balcony.

Haruka huffed; those stupid girls had chased her halfway around Uranus before Haruka's friends whom loved her enough to help her escape intercepted them.

"I could really use someone who won't get one my nerves today," Haruka told her.

Michiru nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you like getting attention?" The young sea king asked.

"It's not that I don't like attention," Haruka said. "I enjoy attention when I've fought well, or when I excel at things I put my all into, but not for something as trivial as lineage or a birthday."

"Well then," Michiru said turning to Haruka as they stopped in front of the door Michiru was sure they were going to enter.

Haruka's brain would not allow her to do anything but stand there as Michiru's nimble hands cupped her face. The blonde knew what was coming as Michiru's face slowly neared her own. They were inches away before the door handle Haruka was holding onto was swung open and she lost balance.

Michiru glared at the person on the other side of the door and was not surprised when she found Alexander. It was just like him to ruin what was going to be a beautiful moment.

"Sorry," he muttered helping Haruka up. "Please tell me the coast is clear."

He nervously looked down the hall.

"It was," Haruka said. "But it'd be safer to fly."

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement. "Happy Birthday."

Haruka grinned. "Happy birthday to you too."

"Happy birthday Alex," Michiru added before walking through the door that was still being held open.

"Thanks." Alexander smiled.

"She was going to kiss you!" He exclaimed once Michiru was out of earshot.

"And you killed it." Haruka said.

"I know," He grinned even wider. "It was my gift to you."

"You are such a…"

"Asshole? Jerk? Prick? Fucktard? Dimwit? Nimrod?" he rambled off possible names.

"Weasel was my word of choice but those other names work well also," She told him. "You'll get yours."

"I'll be waiting." Alexander told her.

Haruka watched him saunter off pleased with himself for razing the sky king's moment.

"It's your birthday but you're buying things for me?" Michiru asked her incredulously once Haruka had gotten into the room. The foreign princess stood there clad only in underwear as she scolded the older girl. She apparently was being fitted for chain mail.

"I'm trying to make this day as normal as possible," Haruka said. "You need armor and as it's my responsibility to train you, it's my duty to make sure you have it."

"But today of all days?" Michiru argued.

Haruka thought for a moment having a hard time keeping her eyes one Michiru's face.

"Think about it this way," Haruka, told her. "Me buying you armor makes me happy, and being happy is what I should be on my birthday right?"

Michiru shook her head.

"You're amazing," she said giving up.

"I know huh?"

"I didn't mean that in a good way," Michiru told her.

Haruka scoffed and perched herself in the furthest chair from Michiru. She even went as far as to turn it away from the nearly naked female.

"Is there anything else I should be measuring her for?" The tailor asked Haruka.

"Winter wear," The sky king answered. "It appears she doesn't have any."

"All set," The tailor, told her. "If you'd like I could make you something especially for Mid."

"I'd like that," Michiru smiled.

It did not take long for Michiru to slip back into her clothes.

"So what exactly do they do here to celebrate the birth day of their heirs?" Michiru asked.

"Well they try and throw a huge party but Alex and I always managed to not be found." Haruka explained. "So they celebrate without us."

"Awe," Michiru said. "You don't think that's rude?"

"Rude?" Haruka turned her face up to look at her. "How is that rude?"

"They put in all that work to show you how much they love you by throwing you two a huge bash and neither one of you show up." Michiru explained. "That's rude."

"We tell them not to do it every year," Haruka bristled.

"It's still rude," Michiru said. "And when they stop doing it, you'll wish they were."

"No, I won't." Haruka told her.

"You will," Michiru argued.

"Let's go," Haruka, grumbled heading towards the door.

"You're going tonight," Michiru, informed her.

"Excuse me?" The older female asked.

"You heard me," Michiru retorted. "You're going to your own birthday party."

Haruka shook her head.

"Think what you'd like but I'll be damned if I end up at that party." Haruka told her.

Both Alexander and Haruka could do nothing but grumble as they sat among the crowd of people who come to the palace to celebrate them. Michiru sat between in order to keep the two from devising any escape plans. Haruka wanted to do nothing more than wipe that smug smile off her face.

Michiru had managed to annoy Haruka so much that older girl ended up screaming at her with a promise that she would go as long as the sea king would shut up. Getting Alexander among them had proven quite tricky but she had managed to talk Haruka's brute friends into dragging him here.

"You're on my shit list," he notified her. "And you will be for a very long time."

"This is pay back for ruining my kiss," Michiru told him in response. "Next time you'll think twice before fucking with me."

Alexander grinned at her choice of language. Perhaps Michiru was not as snotty as she liked to act. He found himself more content to sit and watch all the beautiful women who were ungraciously flinging themselves at him.

"You're such a man whore," Haruka whispered to him several females later.

"I am a man whore, man whore I am. Would you like my little lambs?" He taunted.

"Only you could turn something as pure as _Green eggs and Ham _and turn it into something dirty." Michiru chided him with a grin.

The twins laughed and watched as a pretty redhead approached. Alexander held in a laugh as the girl stood in front of Haruka and politely bowed before speaking.

"I would be honored if you danced with me," she said.

Haruka looked the girl over before simply nodding.

"Oh is that jealousy I sense?" Alexander whispered.

Michiru plastered the brightest smile she could manage of her face and shook her head.

"Not a jolt," she lied.

"Come on." Alexander "We'll go steal the spotlight from the blonde and her redheaded bimbo."

"That's so not nice," She laughed.

"You're right," he agreed. "But I want to see Haruka's glares of death when she sees us together."

"Why would Haruka glare at you?" Michiru asked.

"Oh darling, your innocence is showing," Alexander told her. "She's smitten with you."

"And you think this is a good idea?" Michiru asked him. He pulled the younger girl into a slow waltz that placed them right next to Haruka and her partner.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," He said leaning in and answering slowly into her ear to make appear that he was whispering something sexual.

Sure enough, he got the glare from Haruka he wanted. He twirled Michiru around so she would see it.

The blond boy grinned.

--

Thanks for reading.

This use to be a separate chapter and I felt I needed to keep the message in the story but at the end of this chapter. It use to be chapter 10.

"Hey people.

I recently got news that someone really close to my friend Committed Suicide. Im not sure what this means to me, but for a while I didn't like her for reasons that were selfish beyond a doubt.

And now my friend comes and tells me she's gone. That this world will never be graced by her presence, all because life was unbearably hard and she couldn't handle it, I've been there. I'm pretty sure we all have.

But remember Suicide's the easy way out. Its one thing to think about committing it and other when you actually do it. Your not hurting just yourself but everyone that knows of your existence.

Please, if life's getting Ruff. Get some kind of help. Just try and avoid committing suicide."


	7. Chapter 07:Wrath of God

Chapter 07: Wrath of God.

Haruka couldn't accurately explain the feeling that was boiling. It was something akin to envy, a cousin of jealousy. She watched her twin lean in and whisper something into Michiru's ear.

Her redheaded dancing partner looked up at her when the blonde-haired sky king emitted a low growl. She smiled lightly, thinking that it was a sign of attraction aimed toward her, and not a warning signal aimed at the birthday's girl's sibling.

Alexander heard the low growl and grinned wider.

"She didn't look very happy," Michiru said.

"She would love nothing more than to ring my neck," Alexander told her. "Man, you should see this." He again slowly twirled her around allowing Michiru enough to time completely make eye contact with the young god.

What she saw sent a light shiver of arousal coursing down her spine.

"Not as innocent as I thought," Alexander teased, as he danced their way next to his twin.

"Care to switch?" Alexander asked Haruka.

The redhead in Haruka's arms was about to protest but was stopped by Haruka handing her off for the trade.

She shrugged. One hot royal for another wasn't too bad.

"What were you doing?" Haruka asked her softly.

"I think he was trying to get a rise out of you." Michiru responded.

"That's not what I asked," Haruka growled.

Michiru wasn't sure if it was just her eye's playing tricks on her but it appeared the sky kings eyes had really turned a different color. She stared into the silver orbs that were gazing back at her intently.

"Were you trying to make me jealous?" Haruka asked. "Or were you trying to piss me off?"

"Neither," Michiru said. "Not everything is about you."

"Wrong," Haruka told her. "Here, everything is about me."

Michiru held in a chuckle. The young sky king rested her forehead against the other girls forcing her to make eye contact. They danced that way the rest of the evening cerulean passionately locked with jade.

The next morning came all to soon for Haruka as she rolled out of bed bright and early. She gently messaged her left shoulder. It had fallen asleep and was now stiff. The blonde yawned and stood trying to ignore the annoying tingling feeling of her arm coming back to life.

Shuffling around her room she considered her options for the day. Meditating was a given but did she have to go and fetch Michiru?

Michiru…

The name echoed in mind for a second before she shook it away.

The young sky king refused to acknowledge that she'd had fun dancing the night away with the neptunian princess. Michiru's soft hand clasped in her own as they twirled and stepped lightly moving in tune with the music.

The sound of a knock at her doors broke her train of thought. She opened the door without asking who it was and found Michiru staring back at her.

"You know those awkward dreams where you're on stage and your really nervous only to notice you have no clothes on?" She asked.

"Huh?"

The Sea King grinned and allowed herself one good look that the Sky King from head to toe.

Through Haruka's haze of confusion she finally noticed what Michiru was talking about. The blonde girl stood there with nothing more on than a pair of underwear on.

"Shit!" Haruka blushed covering her revealed upper half.

"No need to be so shy," Michiru said inviting herself in. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

"You've been spying on me?" Haruka asked incredulously.

"No silly," Michiru laughed settling herself in on the other girl's bed. "Not in that sense."

"Oh," Haruka said.

"You're full of one liners this morning aren't you?" Michiru said.

The blonde blushed a deeper shade of red and quickly found her shirt from the night before to cover herself.

"Did you even go to bed?" Haruka asked.

"I laid down," Michiru said with a shrug.

Haruka shook her head and went into her closet.

"I was thinking about being a lazy ass today and skipping training to play some softball." The blonde pitched. "Up for it?"

"Ball, bat, and bases right? Same thing, not something totally different."

"Right, same thing."

"Never really had the opportunity," Michiru answered. The aqua haired girl kicked off her shoes and snuggled in between the covers of Haruka's bed. "Let me know when your fini…"

Haruka heard the girl's voice trail off and peeked out of her closet. She sighed and shook her head at the sleeping form. Gathering her clothing she went to take a shower.

It was a few minutes later that a tall form landed on Haruka's balcony. Taking the time to greet Darkmoon before slipping in through the open sliding glass doors.

She quirked her eyebrow at the sleeping sea king, and took a seat at Haruka's desk.

She sat there until Haruka emerged dressed and appearing ready to leave.

"You forgot," Setsuna said simply.

"Forgot what?" Haruka said with a frown as she continued to towel her golden locks dry.

Setsuna didn't answer; instead she stood up and made her way back to the balcony.

Haruka sighed and followed her outside.

"Third time," She huffed.

"I'm sorry," Haruka said sincerely.

"I can not fathom how someone forgets a ten year tradition…" Setsuna said. Her eyes flashed quickly with anger then held sadness. "She must be very good."

Haruka found herself blushing again.

"Our relationship isn't like that," Haruka defended.

"Oh?"

"Yes,"

"Then our friendship must be failing," The darker girl assumed. The look on her usually blank face now held a look of bemusement.

"Don't be ridiculous," Haruka said waving off the notion.

"Is it such an obscure presumption?" The plutonian princess asked. Her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Absolutely," Haruka assured her.

"I suggest," Setsuna said pursing her lips. "That we postpone our gatherings until you are able to keep your word."

"Setsuna…"

"Let me know when you get bored." The time keeper said before taking flight.

"That didn't sound too good," Michiru said from her place now sitting up on the bed.

"I'd hope not," Haruka said.

"What's her problem?"

"Just a bit of a misunderstanding," Haruka said vaguely. "We'll sort it out."

"It wasn't because of me?" Michiru asked.

Haruka shook her head.

"Hopefully she'll be in a better mood after she comes back,"

"Where's she going?" Michiru inquired.

"To visit a friend."

Setsuna's flight was short as she reached the outskirts of the planet Uranus. She opened a time portal and stepped through it. She used it to transfer from planet to planet without to much effort.

As always it was night on Saturn, for some odd reason the people that lived there chose to block it out instead of embracing it like other planets did.

She made her way through the town by foot. Taking her time as she walked slowly toward their palace in an attempt to get a rein on her disgruntled temper.

No one seemed to pay her much mind as she approached the palace gates. She was greeted by the guards with a head nod. They never really said much to her after their queen had gotten so angry at them beforehand after refusing to allow her entrance.

She checked the queen's bed chambers before heading to the younger woman's office a few doors down.

There she found the satonian queen, hunched over what appeared to be a fresh batch of legal forms.

"Is this a bad time?" Setsuna asked softly, catching the queen's attention with startling her.

"Is it ever?" She teased. Hotaru's dark purple eyes grazed over Setsuna's stiff form with admiration. "I didn't think I'd see you here today."

"Neither did I." She admitted taking a seat in one of the empty chairs before the queen's desk.

"What's wrong?" the bringer of destruction asked. She got up from her seat and walked around the desk kneeling down before the keeper of time.

"I am hungry."

"You look angry," she said gently. Bringing her hand up, she ran her fingers lightly over Setsuna's cheek.

"I'm not angry," Setsuna said. "Please Hotaru, stand up."

"Stop it," Hotaru commanded softly, standing up. "You promised you would never lie to me."

"I will never lie to you," she said crossly.

"Then tell me what's wrong." She grabbed her hands and gently pulled the plutonian royal into her arms.

"It appears Haruka has acquired a substitute for me." Setsuna replied laying her head on her shoulder.

"What gives you that impression?"

"What hasn't?"

"Maybe their relationship is progressing at a more intense pace than they expected." Hotaru whispered into her ear.

"So much so she can't spare an hour?" Setsuna voiced harshly.

"This is new to her," She brushed loose strands of hair from Setsuna's face. "Come have lunch with me today."

"I need some one I can trust to sit with me." Hotaru smiled when Setsuna nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and pulled the tall woman down for a comforting kiss. Setsuna sighed; she wasn't sure what she would do if she didn't have her sweet devastator.

Lunch past on a lighter note. Being in Hotaru's presence calmed the older girl enough to enjoy herself.

"I know it's not the same as being with her, but I hope this at least makes up for it." The Satonian Queen said, finishing her chowder.

She watched in quiet fascination as Setsuna casually ate her fruit salad.

"It more than makes up for it," Setsuna replied. She sat her fork down and stared at the woman seated across from her. "They still don't approve."

The keeper of time watched as Hotaru's eyes darkened.

"I am aware," She said, sitting back in her chair. "I am entitled to friends."

"You're willing to risk my life to have a friend?" Setsuna asked, smiling lightly.

"You're my sole," she said softly. "I feel privileged to be considered your ally."

"I'm nothing special" Setsuna said. "their are plenty of people out there that want to be your friend."

"They only want my title." The queen replied insensitively.

"Hotaru…" Setsuna stood from her chair. "Foolishness you speak."

"Pardon?" The Queen asked.

"With all you have done for them. They are grateful to have you."

"As I you." Hotaru said. The smirk she gave Setsuna as she sat up and reached over the table was mischievous. She plucked a strawberry from her fruit tray and bit into it slowly.

Setsuna raised her eyebrow in question.

"That look scares me."

"Good…"

Hotaru finished the piece of fruit and stood offering Setsuna her hand.

"Perhaps we can find more satisfying means of entertainment." The young queen drawled.

The time goddess smiled darkly.

--

Setsuna slipped in through her bedroom window. Hoping that her parents where to busy to figure out she wasn't home before curfew.

Her soft feet touched the floor with two small thuds. Pulling the window down slowly she sighed. She could feel her mothers aura from behind her.

'what was I thinking,' Setsuna sighed, waiting for her mothers voice.

"where have you been?" Her mother asked.

"out with a friend," She replied casually.

"have I met this friend?" she questioned further.

Setsuna shrugged, she continued to face the window. She knew her mothers gaze was just as effective as hers was. It was only a matter of time before her investigation broke her anyway.

" I take it this friend is not Haruka?"

Setsuna shook her head.

"excuse me?"

" no, she isn't the only one I have you know."

" does this friend have a name?" she poked further. " or a title?"

the mother watched as her child stiffen slightly. Not enough for just anyone to notice, but enough for her to see it.

"yes," Setsuna responded.

" to which one?"

" both" Setsuna bowed her head.

" and those are?"

" none of your business" Setsuna snapped,

"Pardon?" Setsuna's mother went to stand next to her child. "I asked you to stay away from her."

"stay away from who?" Setsuna said, playing daft.

" don't leave the palace without my permission, do you understand?"

" are you grounding me for having friends?" Setsuna's voice grew angry, but it as still low and dangerously steady.

"no, im grounding you for being disobedient" Her mother snapped. " do not question me. You are to stay here until I say so."

She gracefully swept out of the room. 'im such a hypocrite.'

'it's for her own protection,' she tried to convince herself.

"that's complete bullshit!" Setsuna yelled after her.

" for my own protection my ass. You just don't like her because you know absolutely nothing about her."

--

A few uneventful weeks passed before Haruka and Setsuna began speaking to one another, at least speaking long enough to set up another duel date. This of course like the last one ended with Setsuna the victor.

"You really should learn to control your temper," Michiru said as Haruka trudged over to the fence post she was sitting on.

"Thanks for the advice," Haruka said sarcastically. She could feel the bruises forming underneath her skin as she spoke to Michiru. She watched as the eldest senshi approached blades sheathed.

"Nice fight," Michiru greeted when the tall girl came to a stop before them.

She only nodded in response to Michiru.

"Why don't you go have daddy kiss the owies away," Setsuna taunted as she spotted Haruka looking wistfully at her forearm.

"Such wonderful sportsmanship," Haruka whined.

"You wouldn't know wonderful sportsmanship if it slapped you in the face," She retorted.

"Are you done being rude?" Michiru asked. She hadn't had very many opportunities to talk to the older girl but every time she was, Setsuna didn't appear to be a very nice person.

Setsuna's eyebrows quirked together in annoyance, a small gesture that Haruka quickly caught.

"You know we should all have supper together," She said changing the subject. "Give you two a little time to acquaint yourselves."

"No," Setsuna said looking directly into Michiru's eyes. "I have better things to do."

"Like what?" Haruka asked.

"You know; watch paint dry, listen to dogs barking , Hotaru, watching grass grow…" She answered with a feigned yawn. "real time consuming things."

"Hotaru?" Michiru asked. The older girl glared at her, but she ignored the warning looks. "The Satonian Queen?"

"I didn't know you were dating her," Haruka said cutting Michiru off.

"You would had you made time," Setsuna replied.

"Have you done anything about her betrothed?" Haruka questioned.

"You're dating an engaged woman?" Michiru couldn't help asking.

"This is none of your concern," She snapped.

"Ladies please," Haruka said. "put the claws away."

Michiru tucked away her retort and Setsuna nodded.

"What do you suggest I do?" She asked instead. "Kill him?"

"Well…" Haruka trailed off suggestively.

"No!" Michiru interjected. "You make her leave him."

"To much effort," Setsuna and Haruka coursed at the same time.

"That is so sad," Michiru said to Setsuna. "Your just as lazy as this bum."

"Hey I resent that," Haruka said. "I'm no bum."


	8. Chapter 08: Mixed Signals

_Chapter Eight: Mixed Signals_

It was nightfall as Haruka stood outside on her balcony. Her eyes closed as she stood with her feet spaced shoulder length apart with her hands behind her back. The aura around her was pensive. Frustration etched itself upon her face as she meditated.

She drew in a deep breath and shuddered. The current of air toyed with her, whipping her hair around, tugging at her clothing. A large gust threatened to knock her off balance, fortunately, her stance was steadfast. The wind whispered to her, bringing her small pieces of conversations from within the castle. A lot of it was jiberish from the servants, jokes and ramblings from the young pages, and talks of duals from the squires.

The blonde-haired woman frowned as the airstreams began to bring her fractions of whispered exchange. She could not make out the words, but the furtive energy it brought with it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Haruka concentrated harder. The force of the wind gathering around her a blur of visible engery.

That was the image that struck Michiru the moment she fully entered Haruka's bed chambers. The blonde haired woman took no notice of her, so she took a seat. Hopping onto Haruka's bed.

"There will be those who follow, and those who do not will parish,"

The wind forced itself from her grasp and found a new exciting source of entertainment. A mixture of smells, steady beathing, the licking of dry lips, the feeling of nervous anticipation filled her senses. The wind carried to her the vibrations of a shudder that erupted from the woman Haruka was now aware of being in her rooms.

Michiru couldn't pull her eyes away as the tips of Haruka's golden wings darkened. Out of the time Michiru had been on Uranus, she'd never witnessed anyone's wings change color. She saw Haruka turn to face her. The expression the tall woman wore lit a flame within her. Though Michiru was sure Haruka didn't visually recognize her. Deep seeded arousal attempted to surface but she pushed it down. Now didn't not seem like the time to allow thoughts of Haruka's head between her legs manifest.

A new smell assaulted her senses. There was a little voice in the back of Haruka's head that coaxed her to go to the girl. To ravage her. To make her scream her name to the heavens out of pure ecstasy. Haruka flared her chakra forcing the wind to settle down and disappate.

"What happened to your clothing?" Michiru asked. The fog rose from Haruka's eyes and for the first time that evening, Haruka saw Michiru.

Clad in her training breeches and tunic. Her hair was pulled back away from her face. There was a bruise on her left cheek just below her ear that had fanned out nearly covering a quarter of her face. Even that didn't take away from the neptunian princess's beauty. Haruka was drawn into her thought's just before Michiru could finish her question.

Michiru blushed. Haruka's naked body wasn't something she hadn't seen before but it wasn't something she wouldn't mind seeing everyday. The wind blew on the blocony picking up Haruka locks and sending a shiver though her body. The Sky King shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked down at her naked form. There was bit and pieces of what used to be her clothing scattered about the balcony.

She came inside. Ignoring Michiru who continued to sit on her bed. The blonde entered the closet and dug through it obtaining another training outfit. She slipped into her clothing quickly and joined Michiru.

"Come on," Haruka told her. "I have something to give you."

Michiru looked up hopefully. She no longer wished for food when Haruka had surprises but she'd secretly been hopping she was doing well enough to learn a few armed combat tricks. Like a puppy she followed Haruka. She could barely contain her anticipation and it made Haruka smile.

"Tomorrow is the festival right?" Michiru asked. "Alexander invited me to attend it with him."

"Really?" Haruka asked. "He failed to mention it to me."

"He didn't ask until last night," Michiru replied. "I thought maybe it took him a while to consult you about it."

"What matter of concern is it to me whom he considers?"

"Well with you wanting to initially escort me and your extremely clear message at your birthday party a week past a fornight ago I just thought you'd be a bit…" Michiru trailed off. She didn't really know where she was expecting to go.

Haruka stopped mid stride and turned to the aqua marine haired girl. Her normally cerulean eyes silver. The younger woman took a step back, her body slipping into a defensive stance. The sky king looked at her with eye's that looked beyond her outter shell and bore into her soul. Michiru felt as if she was on display and didn't know how to shield herself from this form of assult.

"A bit what?" Haruka asked, her voice the same dangerously low pitch it had been the night they danced. She and Alex had danced. Her doing it for fun. Him for the reaction it that would manifest from his twin.

"Opposed?" Michiru questioned.

"You mean possesive," Haruka translated. "Say what you mean."

"I want you to stop giving me mixed signals," Michiru told her. "Either we're friends or you need to make your intentions clear to me and to everyone else."

Haruka shuddered, blinking her eye's closed, she shook her head and when she opened them again, they were cerulean. The blonde sighed. She didn't really know how to express what she wanted between them.

"You have already made your decision quite clear to me, Highness." Haruka said. She turned and continued walking. Whereever they were going was obviously more important than the conversation they were having.

Michiru decided it probably wasn't a good moment to remain silent. Haruka had made it seem like she was playing both sides of the field, which of course wasn't true. Alexander was becoming a good friend to her and as to where Haruka was concerned; the feelings she was developing for the female were way past anything she knew she'd ever feel for anyone who wasn't the young sky king.

"You're right," Michiru said stopping. "I have made my decision clear which is why I declined your brothers invitation. I'll take a jealous Sky King over one who has misinterpreted a situation any day."

"There was an inivitation you did except?" Haruka asked.

"Yes," Michiru answered. "The Plutonian princess requested that she be my escort in your place, explaining better than yourself the situation between you and Aries."

"And you thought I would mind this less than him?"

"No," Michiru asked. "But I'd rather spend my night looking at someone who doesn't remained me of the person I'm falling in…forget it."

The distance between them closed and before Michiru could take in what was going on. She was in the blondes arms. The strong body of the sky king suddenly pressed against her made her confused. The sea king looked up at Haruka. Taking in the shape of her face, the expression set upon it. Her eyes were as they always were. A jumbled mass of emotions flashed over them before they went blank.

Haruka lifted her hand to feel the fragile skin of the woman in her arms. She trailed over the bruised skin, losing herself in it's softness. Michiru pressed her face against the hand stroking her more firmly. Cerulean eyes searched Jade for any signs of objection, seeing none Haruka soothed her jumbled nerves. Slowly she leaned in, giving Michiru enough time to pull away if that was her choice.

The aqua marine haired female did not take the chance she was given, and was rewarded by soft lips coming in contact with her own. The kiss was light and hesistant at first. Michiru returned the kiss. She parted her lips and Haruka follwed suit but the kiss didn't go any deeper than that.

"Goddess," Haruka whispered as she lightly nipped Michiru's bottom lip.

Michiru smiled into the kiss and then pulled away. The older girl had the ability to take her breath away and that's exactly what her little scoundrel had done. Haruka hadn't released her, which in her belief was fine, but there was some stipulations to this embrace.

"Kiss me again or let me go," Michiru told her firmly.

Haruka rose an eyebrow at her. The sky king summoned the wind to her. The balcony door at the end of the hall opened and the wind entered sealing the hallways and acting as a barrier for any who sought to pass. She would have no one interrupting her moment with Michiru.

Michiru pulled Haruka's mouth down to her own. This kiss was much more aggressive. Taking Haruka's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging slightly. She drew the lower lip into her mouth sucking on it. The feeling of Haruka's hot mouth on hers was intoxicating.

Haruka's world began to spin. She pushed Michiru backward, the small woman's back hitting the wall stabled them. Haruka's tongue invaded her mouth. Exploring the warm carvern trying to find out it's secrets. Michiru halted Haruka's incursion. Her tongue battling the blonde's making it work for the knowledge it would seek to gain.

"We must not effortlessly bestow ourselves to what some would identify as temptation," Haruka told her breaking the kiss they were sharing.

"It won't be effortlessly," Michiru promised her, gasping for air. Haruka's head dipped down and lapped at the skin in between the nook of Michiru's neck and her shoulder. The younger woman caught Haruka gently by her chin and brought the other girls lips back up to her own for a short kiss.

"I still have something I want to give you," Haruka said.

"Perhaps we should get going then?" Michiru offered.

The wind left them and they continued their stroll, eventually they ended up where Michiru had been hoping they would. The Armory. Haruka opened the doors and the lights automatically turned on.

Michiru couldn't take her eye's off the amazing weaponry. All of it was shiny and well maintained. There in the back were a massive collection of wooden mock weapons. Swords, staffs, small hand weapons like daggers and a claw like objects Michiru didn't really know what it was.

"You've done some type of weapons training haven't you?" Haruka asked. It seemed completely asinine to her that a princess Michiru's age would have never had any type of training prior.

"I got pretty proficient with the staff," Michiru answered. "I'm likely to cut my own head off with a sword though."

"Find a sword and a staff with the weight you feel comfortable with and then get something a little heavier," Haruka instructed. "I'll know if you cheat."

"Yeah yeah," Michiru responded. "I'll be punished for not cheating anyway."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Haruka said.

Michiru could nearly hear the laughter in her voice. She picked through a few of the objects until she found a pair that she liked.

"Well that's it then," Haruka told her. "There will be no training tomorrow. It'll give you some time to nurse your bruises."

"You know you've got a good method going here," Michiru said. "No one will want a woman covered from head to toe with discoloration."

"Maybe on your planet," Haruka said. "but here that's the type of woman you want to make your wife."

Michiru didn't respond. She stood there looking at her forearms. Her sleeves were rolled up and the black-and-blue skin that stared back at her didn't seem like it should be very appealing. Haruka's hand appeared in her vision. The shorter woman looked up and Haruka nodded her head toward the door.

The sun poured though Haruka's windows. She hadn't pulled her curtains closed the night prior and apparently the sun took that as an invitation to enter her quarters. She grumbled.

She felt a presence outside her chambers doors and she knew it wasn't Michiru. The younger woman was probably in a deep coma. Which was how Haruka aspired to be at this moment.

The familiar presence entered and Naru entered her line of vision. She was looking over the room making sure it was orderly. Haruka sometimes kept her room like that of a teenaged boy. Clothes strewn every which way messy desk, improperply essembled bedding.

"To what do I own the pleasure?" Haruka asked. She sat up and the blankets slid down exposing her bare torso.

"I thought we talked about sleeping like that," Naru said instead of answering her question. The older woman disappeared into Haruka's bathroom to make sure that was also being kept up.

"What can I say?" Haruka answered. "I don't like elastic on my ass while I'm sleeping."

"Watch your language," Naru told her. "How are things progessing with the girl?"

"Well enough I suppose," Haruka said. "She's picking up the lessons fairly quickly."

"I don't mean the fighting,"

"Well you're going to have to be specific,"

"Don't tell me you're completely unaffected," Naru said. "I may have to start believing you prefer males."

Haruka felt the blush that crept up upon her neck and coated her ears. There was nothing wrong with boys. In fact she happened to like them more than a lot of the females she knew, but none of them had ever caught her attention past how fast they could fly or how far they could toss one another.

"Please," Haruka said. "I can be a little naïve when it comes to women and their intentions sometimes but I am not confused."

"Enlighten me," Naru said sitting on the edge of her charges bed.

"We've kissed," Haruka said with a shrug. The action sent the blanket down further. Naru rolled her eyes and got up to retrieve a shirt for the young sky king. "Nothing more."

"Well that must have been exciting," Naru said. "I remember back when you were both small. She used to kiss you all the time and you'd fuss about it but never told her she couldn't do it again."

Naru handed the shirt she'd gotten from the closet and handed it to Haruka. The blonde slipped it on and forced herself out of the bed. Her wings were stiff and she flexed them on at a time. Each time she would turn, enabling the wing to exit the balcony doors a few inches.

"I won't deny that I enjoy it," Haruka said. She ran her fingers through her hair, messing it up more than it already was.

"You're much to old to be experiencing this for the first time," Naru informed her. "By your age most Uranians have chosen those they will spend the rest of their lives with."

"Yes well, I've heard our mating statistics have declined over the last fourteen years or so," Haruka said. "You know, ever since we halted communication with her people."

"Yes well quite unfortunate circumstances. I will of course my own opinion, just that, my own."

"You don't approve of this?" Haruka asked.

"Would that influence your decision?" Naru responded. The brunette looked down and studied her finger nails. The look on her face was a pensive one that Haruka had observed on her face only a number of times over her life span.

Haruka weighed her responses carefully. The blonde liked to keep Naru thinking that her opinion matter more than it actually did. It kept the older woman out of her hair for the most part but truth was, she didn't really take any of Naru's advice serious.

"Perhaps," She responded finally. "But I'm am hesitant to take counsel from one who is herself unmated."

"Then perhaps your father would be a better option," the guardian suggested.

"I'd rather not," Haruka said. "He likes to get all nostalgic about Amelia,"

"Is that how you're referring to the woman who gave you life now a day?"

"I've called her by her name for years," Haruka said. "I really don't think she's in a position to mind."

"You should be ashamed of yourself such blatant disrespect," Naru scowled.

"By the gods woman, it's not like she can hear me."

Naru got up in a flustered huff just as Haruka had expected. Her aunt wasn't very keen on talking about her deceased sister. Haruka felt no shame when she used to as a tool to make the nosey woman mind her own business.

"So what did you come here for initially?" Haruka asked.

"His Majesty requests your presence," She replied. The taller woman moved toward the door. She looked over her shoulder making eye contact with the girl. "He doesn't appear to be in high spirits."

She departed after that leaving Haruka to wonder what in the world her father could be unhappy with her about. She dressed quickly going through her morning routine. She greeted Darkmoon, the young Pegasus had slept out on the balcony. She followed after her master when the agile woman took flight.

Depending on her fathers mood she didn't want to keep him waiting. The energy of the wind made her feel edgy. She tucked her wings and went into a dive her fathers throne room wasn't far. She spread her wings as it came in sight. The balcony doors were closed but that didn't stop her from landing.

When she approached the doors they were already unlocked. She tugs them open and popped her head in. her father sat behind his desk scribbling his signature on something Haruka really didn't care to know what it was.

"Father…" Haruka said gently, just in case he hadn't heard her open the door.

"Come in," He told her.

He finished whatever it was he was doing as Haruka came inside. She pulled the doors closed behind her and took a seat in the chair opposite his desk. The older man pulled off his glasses and looked at her with stern eyes.

"You've been neglecting your meditation again," He stated. "I've warned you of the dangers."

"You warn me of the harm that could come of it," Haruka said. "and yet that harm has never come."

"You're getting older now. You're becoming a powerful woman. You're abilities will progress faster than you anticipate and without proper preparation it could sneak up on you. You'll no longer have control of yourself." King Jonathan informed her. "What of your problems? How are you to solve them without a moment to think? Alexander manages to…"

"Other than training Alexander has no other obligations," Haruka interrupted. She hated being compared to her brother. They were completely different people with completely different schedules. "He is not the one who must know his people. He is not the one who lives with the court breathing down his back telling him who he must become and how he must behave, and most importantly he is not the one who will be king."

"You will watch your tone," He father scolded her. "as a lady, mind your manners."

"I have no desire to act as a lady and you will not be the one to force me to act as such," Haruka said. If her father had expected to get anything productive from this conversation by bringing Alexander into then he was dead wrong and she wanted him to remember this.

The king sighed and sat back in his chair. He took in the angry demeanor of his only daughter. Cerulean eyes ablaze. Her body was ridged with fury. She'd always been quick to anger.

"You're shaking," he said calmly. "It's not a good sign nor does it help your side of the argument."

"Was there anything else?" She asked. She just wanted to get out of the same room with him.

"I know I'm not exactly the most strict parent," Jonathan said. "but I do have certain expectations I require you to live up to. Training, teaching, meditation, being able to be diplomatic, taking a firm grasp of your temper. In order to be a successful leader these are qualities you must have."

"I know," she responded calming down. "Despite what people might think, I can't do everything."

The blonde stood up and walked over to the balcony doors. Looking out her kingdom lay before her. It was still early, most of Uranus was probably asleep. The wind crashed upon the closed glass doors.

"Do you require assistance? I'm sure Naru could take over seeing to Michiru's training regimen if it is becoming too much of a burden." The king offered. "That is the wonderful thing about the delegation process."

"Had you offered me this a few months ago I would have jumped on it," Haruka said. "but I'll have to decline. Naru teaching style is not what Michiru requires."

"We're discussing what your require," Jonathan said. "You were doing very well before you took on this responsibility I wouldn't want to see your development slow."

"May I go now?" Haruka asked. "I think I hear those responsibilities you speak of calling."

"How about you and I have a duel?" The king asked. "It's been a while."

"Now?"

"Why not?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders and opened the balcony doors allowing the wind to enter and toy with her hair. She felt it tug on her clothing, whisking over her body seemingly trying to make sure she was alright.

She left the room and took flight. Her father was quick on her heels. His sword was drawn and before he could swing. Haruka drew in her wings and dived. A huge gust of wind threw the king spiraling backward.

The young blonde drew her sword and took flight high into the sky's of the heaven. She'd entertain her old man.


End file.
